Hidden Dragon
by MusikLuver
Summary: Prequel to Hidden Lioness, but you don't really need to read this one it's kind of bad anyway I just keep it up for memory's sake. Promise that ONE DAY, I will rewrite this. DHr
1. That's Pretty Kinky

Hidden Dragon

This is my first fic for this site, and my first attempt at a Harry Potter story.  It'll be a Hermione/Draco one, because they just seem so…right.  Anything else is boring.  I'm sorry.  I'm not to sure where I'm going with this story, so bear with me.  The really 'dirty' scenes will be later, after I get up the guts to write them, lol.  I'm hesitant to do it, because I have to save this on my computer, so…You never know.  Parents could be snoopy, eh?  With that note, welcome to my story, and review please! 

**_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing, not even the title!  I got it (sorta) from my 'bestest' friend's screenname, even if he spells it differently.  *Is suddenly realizing there is a movie with Hidden Dragon in the title…*  Hell, the whole plot isn't even really even mine, since so many people have written before me.**

Chapter One: That's Pretty Kinky 

Hermione rested against a large tree, with bits of the sun peeking through.  She closed her eyes, letting the sun's warmth caress her skin.

Just as she was drifting off, the warmth on her face was gone.

Slowly opening her eyes, Hermione glanced up to see the source blocking the light and heat.

Squinting, she saw a familiar platinum blonde sneering at her.

"Malfoy, I'm cold.  Please move, you're blocking my sun," she told him, politely.

She wasn't in the mood to bicker.

"Granger, were you catching up on your beauty sleep?" Draco asked, in his usual drawl.  "Because, I hate to tell you, it won't do you much good."

Hermione clenched her jaw, and repeated herself.  "I'm cold, and you're not helping."

Draco smirked.  Stooping down to eye level, he gripped her wrist tightly.  So tightly, a bruise would undoubtedly be there tomorrow.

"I wouldn't complain of being cold, mudblood, because I may have to change that."

"How so, Malfoy?  Insult me to death?"

"Don't push me, Granger.  You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Hermione tilted her head, smiling.  Playing dumb, she said, "I'm afraid I don't, Malfoy."

"For the supposed top student, you're pretty dim.  But then, what could I expect from a mudblood like you?"

Hermione shrugged simply, her eyes wide with innocence.

She took immense pleasure in forcing him to say the words he was dancing around.

"It's not much of a threat, if I don't understand where you're going," she nagged.

Draco sighed.  "Sex, Granger.  Honestly!  I'm sure even _you know I'm the sex god of the school."  Leaning in closer, he added in a soft whisper, "I could make you scream."_

Then he straightened back up, smiling smugly.

She was taken aback at his crude comment.

But, anxious not to miss a beat, she replied, "Scream what?  For mercy?  Out of disgust?"

He tightened his grasp on her wrist, not failing to make her notice his iron grip.

Grinning wildly, he leaned forward again, until she could feel his breath on her neck.  He darted out his tongue on her ear, making her squirm.

"My name," he hissed, into her ear.

Hermione shivered, staring at his steel eyes, as he backed up.

Draco wore an amused smirk on his face.

Hermione refused to let him get in the last word.  "I thought you'd never touch a mudblood like myself, Malfoy."

His eyes turned to ice, piercing through her.  "I'll make an exception on you…to see the looks and reactions of precious Potter and Weasel.  Not to mention, the delight I'll take in making you mine, watching you squirm with restraint."

"In your dreams," she spat.

"In my dreams?  No, in my bed, Hermione.  You're gonna be afraid of the strong feelings you're gonna have.  That's a promise, Granger."

She stared fiercely at him, as he sprung up, whirling around.  Hermione watched his robes billow out behind him; never catching the fact he used her first name.

~*~

Draco stared into the mirror of his Head Boy bathroom.

He gripped the sides of the sink, unable to believe what he said to her.

He wasn't quite sure what came over him, but all he knew was it was going to happen.

"Stupid mudblood bitch," he muttered, wiping down the sink in frustration.

"I'll soon teach her not to—"

"Talking to yourself, Malfoy?  I knew you were crazy, but come on.  I gave you _some credit.  This kind of thing could earn you a spot next to your precious mother in St. Mungo's," teased a voice._

Draco felt the anger flare up, and before she could even blink, he was standing before her, glaring.

"Stupid bitch," he growled at Hermione, pinning her against the wall.  "Don't you _ever_ talk about my mother like that!"

Hermione smirked.  Showing unbelievable courage, she retorted, "Oh, really?  I think it's fair, really, what with the way you talk about my family and I."

Damn that Gryffindor courage.

Draco brought his head close to hers, to the point where their noses touched.

"Don't push me tonight, Granger," he told her, in a warning tone.

"Oh?  Like this?" she asked, shoving him hard.

His eyes narrowed, and in an instant, he had pinned her against the wall again.  This time, he took advantage of his iron grip.

Hermione winced in pain.

"Exactly like that.  By the way…how the hell did you get in my room, mudblood?"

She grinned.  "Your password is kinda obvious.  Besides which, I think someone's jealous."

Draco growled, pressing his body close to hers.  "I'm warning you.  One small step out of line, and you'll regret it."

Hermione grit her teeth, glaring at him.  "And what will you do?" she challenged, staring at their closeness.

He stepped back.  "Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he replied, sarcastically.

"But I thought you just said I was ugly an hour ago," she said, innocently.

"Don't be dense, Granger.  Get out."

Hermione stared at him.  "What if I don't want to?" she asked, in a low voice.

Draco narrowed his eyes.  "What the hell are you talking about?  You hate me, I hate you.  Now get out!"

She crossed her arms, and sat on his green satin bed.  "No."

"You're gonna regret being stubborn, you wench."

Hermione giggled, when he shoved her down on his bed.

Draco froze on top of her.  He peered closer.

"There's no way you're Hermione," he accused the girl before him.

"Don't I _look like Hermione, though?" she replied, her eyes wide._

"You do…but you're not her."

On cue, her features began to change.

"Pansy?!" he shouted, jumping off.

Pansy giggled.  "That's pretty kinky, Drakkie.  Honestly.  You were going to screw the mudblood?"

Draco took a step back.  "Are you stupid?" he spat.  "That's a warning."  Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "How did you know about this afternoon?"

Pansy shrugged.  "I was watching."

"You're not smart.  How did you make the Polyjuice Potion?" he demanded.

She flinched at his harsh tone.  Insulted, she replied, "I threatened some smart kid to do it."

"But why?  For God's sake, I hate the stupid whore!"

"Wanted to see how long it would take you," she smiled.  "I'm pretty surprised, actually.  I didn't realize you were so passionate about the freak."

Draco snorted.  "Passionate?  Hardly.  She just pissed me off, that's all.  Now get out."

Pansy's eyes widened in surprise.  "But why?" she whined.

"You insulted my mother, get the fuck out."

She pouted, and crossed the room to the door.

"I'll remember that when you come crawling to my bed, Drakkie!"

"The day I crawl to _your bed is the day I fall for that stupid Gryffindor wench," he muttered to himself, when the door slammed shut._

~*~

Harry stared at Hermione, in worry.  "You ok?" he asked her gently, touching her shoulder.

Her head jerked up.  "Huh?  Oh, yeah, yeah.  I'm fine," she replied, distractedly, poking at her food.

He looked over at Ron, even more worried than before.

Ron was wolfing down some turkey, and then he stopped, looking up.

"Mione?" he prompted.

"I'm _fine!" Hermione insisted, irritably._

Ron shrugged, turning back to his food.

"Ron!" Harry hissed, elbowing his friend.

"Hermione, honestly.  Are you ok, for real?  You're starting to worry me," Harry told her, in a pleading voice.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I may not be hungry, and you're not my father?"

Harry jumped back, surprised at the bite in her tone.

Seeing the look of hurt on his face, she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

With that, she gathered her things, and strode out the Hall.

"She's right, Harry," Ron said, muffled through food.  "But, I see your point, too.  Should we follow her?"

Harry shook his head.  "She'd just get even more mad at us, Ron."

~*~

Draco stared, smirking after the Gryffindor stalking out the Hall.

Just as he thought, he had gotten to her, shaking her to the core.

"Drakkie?" cut in a voice.

Draco visibly tensed, before turning to Pansy.

"Leave me the hell alone, you stupid whore.  Didn't I make it clear this afternoon I didn't want your company?"

Tears came to her eyes, as she stared at him.

"Fine, then!" she exclaimed, jumping up.

He sighed in relief, when she followed (not intentionally) Hermione out the Hall.

"Wow, Draco, you were really mean," Goyle stated, staring after her.

"Since when am I not, you stupid git?"

Goyle shrugged, his eyes still focused on the swinging doors.

"Why don't you just follow her?" Draco spat.

Goyle got up, motioning for Crabbe to follow him.

Finally, Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber had gone.

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair, sighing.  Something was different, but he couldn't quite figure what.

Of course, he realized Goyle had a little crush on the girl who had slept with just near about everyone.

But no…it was something else.  Something else was plaguing his thoughts, bothering him to no end.  (A/N: No, it's not what you're thinking.  I mean, really!  I said this would be cliché, but do you really expect me to get to the sap so soon?)

He shrugged it off, in true Slytherin/Malfoy manner.

Draco turned back to his food, slightly aware of the conversation surrounding him, and the gazes of all the girls on him.

~*~

Hermione walked, rushed, up to her portrait, before practically yelling, "Stupid git" at it, waiting for it to open.

"You!" yelled a hysterical voice.

She whirled around, staring at the girl in shock.  "Leave me alone, Pansy."

"YOU!" Pansy repeated.  "It's you who has him all worked up!"

"Who?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow, amusedly.

"My Drakkie!"

She had to stifle a laugh.  "I'm afraid you're confused.  "Draco and I have not come into contact for a long time."

"This afternoon.  I saw you!"

Hermione shook her head, eyeing the girl in hysterics.  "Go to your dorm, before I deduct points, Pansy."

Pansy glared at her, wide-eyed.  "I hate you."

She shrugged, far from caring.

Suddenly, Goyle and Crabbe rounded the corner.

Hermione had never been so happy to see Draco's stupid cronies.

They grabbed Pansy, forcing her in the opposite direction.

Hermione sighed, glad for peace.

She entered her room, moving to the common room that they shared, staring at the door to her right.

It was the door that would undoubtedly lead her to a green-filled room, with all kinds of inane things.

Well, of course, a bathroom was there too, and was more white than green…probably.

It was the only door that needed a password in the entire castle.  Well, besides the one leading to her room.

Hermione stared at the goldish-silver door, wondering what sort of things she could find on the other side.

"Why would you care what Draco's room look like?" she scolded herself.

Besides which, a password would be necessary.

She thought she might know a probable option, but was a little afraid to try it, beings as which Draco could burst through at any moment.

Which was a wise judgement on her part, because mere moments later, she heard the painting swing open.  Draco fumbled around his room for the next moment, before she heard it open again.

Hurriedly, she rushed to her door to the outside, and peeked out.

Draco's silver-green bag was going through the halls behind him, heading in the direction of the library.

Sighing, she closed it, staring again at the door to his dorm.

_Where's your sense of adventure?_

When that thought crossed her mind, she marched to the door, forcefully saying, "Insufferable Potter."

Almost immediately, the door flung open.  It kinda surprised her that Draco would let himself choose such a predictable password.

***

Well, this isn't as original as my first one, but I like it nonetheless.  This was originally my first fic, so…

Anyway, please R/R!  I'd appreciate it muchos.

And, soon, I'll be adding songs to the fics, so be happy…I'm a music freak.

Finally, I have 8-9 chapters typed, so for now, it'll be going pretty fast.

[Submitted: March 31, 2003~~Along with Chapter Two!]


	2. First Kiss

**Chapter Two: First Kiss**

Hermione glanced around the surroundings, impressed by the glory of it all.

Draco's room was decorated with green and silver, as suspected.  On the ceiling, there was a serpent, altered magically, so it slithered about the ceiling, staring down with its cold, beady eyes.

It unnerved her, and she was amazed that he could live in an atmosphere like this, feeling watched by the damn serpent.

There were a few sofas, despite the common room they shared.  Next to the sofas were little tables.

Hermione tilted her head, glancing at one picture that was set onto a table.

It was a tiny Draco, on the shoulders of a beautiful, timeless woman.  Her hair was a little more blonde than his, and it flowed, like water over rocks, over her shoulders.  She was simply smiling at Draco, giving him the occasional hug.

He was grinning widely, waving at Hermione, as if they were never enemies.

She felt a smile cross her face, because Draco seemed so innocent, so happy.  A boy with no cares, with nothing but his mother.

She was so engulfed in the picture, she never heard him enter the room.

"What the hell are you doing in my fucking room, Granger?" he spat, crossing the room rapidly.

Hermione looked up in surprise at Draco, as he slammed down the picture.

"I—I…" she stuttered.

"Get out."

His features differed so greatly from that of the innocent young boy in the picture.  His steely eyes were hard as ice, compared to the warmth shining in them years ago.  Not to mention, he was no longer a little boy.  Quidditch had given him muscles; there was no denying that.  Even through his cloak, she could see them.  The only thing that Hermione thought captured his past innocence, was his platinum hair, that fell into his eyes.  Back in fifth year, he stopped gelling it.

Draco's pale lips curled into a small, triumphant smile.  "It's starting, isn't it, Granger?"

"What?"

"You're starting to like me.  I can see it."  He laughed at her, cruelly.

"I am not!" she protested, forcing her gaze to focus on his cold eyes.

Draco walked forward, causing her to step back.

"You do."

Deciding to play his game, she replied, "So what if I do?"

His eyes widened, for he definitely hadn't expected her to admit it.

Immediately covering it up, he replied smoothly, "Then you proved me right."

Hermione crossed her arms stubbornly.  "Perhaps."

He lifted an eyebrow, taking a step forward again.

But she stood her ground, refusing to let him get to her.  "What's the matter?  Haven't anything to say?" she taunted.

Draco smirked.  "I have nothing to say, no…but I have everything to do," he replied, taking another step.

Hermione blinked, only half understanding.  "Get away from me."

"Get out of my room," he shot back.

Stumbling, she scrambled out of his room, past the common room, and into her room.

~*~

Draco laughed.

That damn mudblood was too much sometimes.  First, she snooped in his room.  Then, she tried to be coy; as if attempting to participate in the little game he initiated.  Finally, she scrambled out of his room, like her legs couldn't carry her fast enough.

He sighed, trying to push all the thoughts out of his head.  Draco really needed his sleep tonight, after Pansy kept him up the night before.

He closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

~*~

Draco stood in the halls, staring after that damn Granger.

She'd gone too far in Potions.  Hermione had both insulted him, and humiliated him, all in one.

He was caught having a bad day.  So he had yelled at her, said foul things, and even hit her.  He never meant to hit her, but she made him furious!

That afternoon, they were sent to detention—washing the dishes, like a common house elf.

Draco followed her into the kitchen, sending a glare at any elf that dared to look at him.

"Out," he commanded, refusing to let them see him be degraded.

Every one of the elves stumbled out the door; much like Hermione had in his room last night.

Draco had long since calmed down, but he wasn't about to let house elves see him work.

There were two sinks, filled with water and dishes, already.  They each went to one, wordlessly.

Draco was seething when he realized Dumbledore had clogged the sinks, so that they had to bail the water when they were done.

The Headmaster had already explained to the pair that the dishes were magically altered so that using magic to clean them was impossible.  Which meant the same went for the clogged sinks.

He sighed loudly, staring at the larger sink between them, meant for dumping the water.

Hermione had already stuck her hands into the water, letting out a shocked gasp.

He dipped a finger in, noticing that it was freezing.

Being a Malfoy, he could handle it.  But Hermione was shivering, because this water was the type that never warmed up, no matter how long you kept your hands in there.

Under his breath, he mumbled, "_Tepidus Aqua._" (A/N: According to an online dictionary, 'Tepidus' means warm, and 'Aqua' means water {duh})

She snapped up her head, staring at Draco in surprise.  "Did you just…?"

"Don't get used to it," he spat, turning back to his dishes.

She made a little sound, to get his attention.

Draco clenched his jaw, looking over at her.

Hermione was smirking, twirling the string of her apron.  "So you _do_ care."

"What in the hell are you talking about, you stupid wench?"

"I never would have dreamed in a million years that I would see the day where Draco Malfoy showed emotion, or that he cared.  But this?  This is completely unbelievable.  You—Draco Malfoy—just helped me, a lowly mudblood," Hermione stated slowly, letting the meaning of each word sink in.

"I said don't get used to it.  Besides, last thing I need is for you to freeze, sticking me with all the damn dishes," Draco informed her.

"Uh-huh…" she replied, still not believing him.

"Fine.  Believe what you want.  Just don't read too much into it, because it means nothing.  Nothing changes."

But Granger had already begun ignoring him, turning back to her dishes.

He clenched his fists, before doing the same.

~*~

Hermione sat down, staring up at the ceiling.  She was unable to get Draco out of her head.

He was so different.  Nothing like what she had imagined for the past six years.

True, he was heartless when he wanted to be.  But, that picture…that showed love, strong love for his mother.

She suddenly felt bad for him, as she remembered that someone told her his mother was in St. Mungo's.  It must've hurt.

Then the whole incident in the kitchen…that wasn't just to keep him from doing all the dishes.  Draco knew very well there was no way she could freeze to death from that.  No, there was something else there.

Hermione just wished she knew what.

Against Hermione's better judgement, she walked into the common room, where Draco was sprawled on a couch, reading by candlelight.

Hermione couldn't help but think how angelic he looked, with the candles shining dimly on his pale blonde hair, illuminating his face.  Moving closer, she saw his usually cold gray eyes much warmer, as they ran across the letter his mother had undoubtedly wrote him one day.

She surprised herself even further, by allowing these thoughts to continue, without so much as an effort to squelch them.

"Draco?" she whispered quietly.

He jumped a little, turning toward the sound of her voice.  Immediately, his eyes hardened, putting up that familiar shield.  Even she could see the surprise in them.

"You called me Draco.  Why?"

Hermione shrugged.  "It just slipped."

He cleared his throat.  "I'm sorry about this afternoon, in Potions.  You caught me on a bad day, I never meant to hit you."

She just nodded.  "Forget it.  Oh, and thanks for warming the water for me.  That was…nice."

Draco simply nodded, turning back to his letter.

After a few minutes he turned back to her, giving her a look.  "Why are you still here?"

Hermione looked down at her shoes, pulling her cloak tighter.  "I don't know," she replied, honestly.

Whatever Draco she had been speaking to just a mere moment ago, was replaced by the one that greeted her everyday.

"Could you perhaps…want something?" he asked, getting up.

"No.  I just…"

"You've been acting pretty suspiciously lately, my dear mudblood.  Could I have been right?  Ever so slowly…you're falling for me."

"Oh, get off it, you stupid git!  I'm not falling!"

Hermione refused to let him know that he had been plaguing her thoughts as of late.

She tried to brush past him, but tripped over his extended foot.

"I think you just did," Draco laughed.

"Go to hell!" she spat.

Draco growled.  "You don't really want that," he said, tauntingly, advancing forward.

Hermione fell for his trick again, and took steps backward equal to the ones he took forward.

Eventually, he had her pinned between his body and the wall.

"Get off me," she shrieked, squirming.

"Relax, Granger.  I'm not going to rape you."

Hermione pounded her fists against his toned chest.  "I said get _off!"_

To her surprise, his hand shot up, grasping her wrist tightly.  Then he used his other to catch her left hand.

"I'll do what I want," he said, bending down his head, forcing her to stare into his eyes.

"Please, Draco, get off," Hermione pleaded.

Instead, he silenced her with his lips.

She wriggled against him, trying to escape.  Finally giving in to him, she sank into the kiss.

It surprised Hermione, that it was possible to love and loathe something at the same time.

She loathed the kiss, for being forcefully initiated.  But still, she found the feel of his lips against hers heavenly.  Despite what she thought, Draco was gentle.

Giving in fully, Hermione wrapped her arms atop his shoulders.

Draco had forced his tongue in, but he pulled back when she did that.

Grinning, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  "I told you, Granger.  I told you you'd do this."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, her eyes opening fully.  "Draco—"

He just laughed, picking up the letter, and walking into his room.

"Bastard."

~*~

Draco leaned back into his bed, smiling.

Hermione struggled for all of about two seconds, before giving herself to him.

"But where's the fun in that?" he whispered to himself.

He had really expected her to be harder to crack.  That's why she was a challenge.

But the little bookworm had turned into a girl who would give in without a second thought.

Draco had a feeling that if he had tried to, she would have had sex with him.

He heard the portrait creak open, and looked over at the visitor.

"What, didn't get enough before?" he taunted.

Hermione flushed.  "No."  Then she realized she had answered the wrong way.  "I mean, that's not it," she stuttered.

Draco stared, amused.  "Well?" he asked, folding his arms behind his head smugly.

She toyed with her bathrobe, before looking up at him.  "Please, Draco.  Don't…don't do that again," she said softly.

He sat up.  "What didn't you understand earlier, when I said that I would what I wished.  And if I wanted to throw down on my bed and take you right now, there would be nothing stopping me."

Hermione quivered, staring wide-eyed.  "But you're not…?"

He shrugged.  "Not yet.  After all…where would the fun be in that, if you didn't try to resist me?"

Draco stood, crossing over to her.  He lightly kissed her lips, feeling her give in again.

Finally, he said, "Now Granger.  I can't honestly believe you would enter my room if you didn't want something more from me than a promise to leave you alone."

She stared at him, before turning to the door to exit.

I hope you liked the second Chappie…  Well, please read & review, it'll be greatly appreciated! 

[Submitted March 31, 2003]


	3. Who Resists Who?

**Chapter Three: Who Resists Who?**

Now that Hermione had had a good night's sleep, everything was clearer.

And whatever hold Draco had over her last night, was gone.

Now that her mind was clear, she felt dirty.  He had kissed her, and she let him.  Not only that, but she had returned it.

Hermione touched her lips.  They were still burning from the night before.

She shook her head, slipping into Potions.

Unfortunately, the only open seat was next to Malfoy.

She sent him a dirty look, and sat down.

Draco smirked, and to prove his point from last night, he placed his hand on her bare thigh.

She silently cursed the skirt for riding up, and her robe for being unclasped.

Snape glared at Hermione when she yelped…Draco had been caressing her leg.

"Ten points for interrupting me, Granger," he announced, in a bored tone.

She flushed, before glaring at Malfoy again.

Harry turned around, mouthing, "Are you ok?"

Hermione smiled slightly, and nodded.  "Thanks."

By the time class had ended, Gryffindor had ended up with 50 points deducted.  Slytherin gained 20, despite Crabbe blowing up a potion.

He had actually earned 5 points for showing that class what not to do.

Hermione grumbled once she had exited, brushing past Harry and Ron.  She didn't really feel like talking.  She was more in the mood to go to her room and have a good sulk about last night.

Until she felt someone grasp her waist, that is.

The person whirled her around, pressing her to the wall.

"So, Granger.  Have fun last night?" Draco said in a lazy drawl.

She shifted.  "Did you?"

"Oh, tons.  After all…I kissed you."

Hermione fought back the urge to slap the smug look off his face.  A few lower classmen stared at them, whispering.

"Draco, if you're gonna do this, can we please do it somewhere more private, please?" she begged.

Draco sighed, and led her roughly to their dorms.

Once inside, he had her against the wall once more.

"Déjà vu, isn't it?" he grinned.  "But then, I'd have to be kissing you, wouldn't I?" Draco asked in a low voice.

"What are you doing?  Why me?" she asked, trying desperately to know why he was playing with her.

Draco stepped back, breaking the trance they were in.  "To win this game, Hermione.  It's simple, really.  You can't resist me, and you know it."

"I can, too," Hermione protested.

He crossed his arms.  "So do it."

Hermione opened her mouth, then snapped it back shut.  Her mind told her to move…he was letting her go.

But instead, her legs were acting as if they were glued to the spot before him.

Draco laughed.  "I told you."

Without another word, he stepped forward again, wrapping his arms around her waist.  He bent his head down, and kissed her lightly, like he had done the night before in his room.

Hermione's mind was racing, pleading with her arms and legs to move, far away from this game of seduction Draco was playing.

Worse yet, it seemed like he was winning.

_No, Hermione thought forcefully.  There was no way she would let him do this to her.  He was a Malfoy.  A Slytherin!  There were so many ways this was wrong…_

But rather than struggling, she just gave in.  Hermione figured that if she just gave in, he'd lose interest.  He had, after all, said to her under that tree he was gonna do it to feel her restraint.  It couldn't possibly be fun for him if she didn't fight.

So this time, to throw Draco, _she_ initiated the deepening of the kiss.  Hermione pushed her tongue through; almost feeling herself lost in it.

Each battled for dominance of the kiss, trying different methods to make the other squirm.

Just as the kiss had reached it's high point, Hermione pulled away.

Draco stared at her, his jaw dropped.

"I think it's _you who can't resist __me, Malfoy," Hermione said, smugly._

He growled, sending involuntary shivers down her spine.  "Don't even try to be coy, Granger.  You're severely mistaken if you think I'm falling for a lowly mudblood like yourself."

Hermione inhaled sharply.  "Then why couldn't you get enough of me?" she asked, softly.

~*~

Draco stared at the look in Hermione's eyes.

Her normally bright, wide toffee eyes were filled with a mixture of confusion, fear, and…He peered closely.  Lust.

He smirked.  Putting back on the cold exterior, he replied lightly, as if he hadn't a care, "What kind of man wouldn't?  What with a girl giving herself away fully…I wouldn't be a man if I didn't enjoy it."

Hermione's body shuddered.  Tears filled her eyes, and she turned away.  Before running off to leave, she said, "Whoever said you were a man?"

Draco glared, clenching his teeth tightly.

He followed her swiftly, as she ran into her room.

Just as the portrait was going to swing shut, he stuck out his foot, refusing to let it shut.  He entered the room, glaring down at her.

Hermione shivered under his cold gaze.  "Get out," she whispered.

Draco shook his head, smiling.  "It's a familiar scene, now isn't it?"

She just stared at him, defiantly.  She didn't say a word, she just stared at him, hate in her eyes.

"Now, to the matter at hand.  You don't think I'm a man?"

She let out a breath, refusing to answer.

Draco smiled again.  "There are a few ways to get you to change your mind, you know.  All of which I think you'd enjoy a lot, despite this façade you put up."

"Don't you dare!" Hermione screamed.

He tilted his head, as if thinking.  "What if I do?"

She didn't have a reply for him.  "Just leave me alone, please!"

"Not too tough without Potter or Weasley, are you?"

Hermione just stared at him, fear written all over her features.  Quietly, she stood, and fled out of her own room.

_Let the games begin, Draco thought, grinning._

And so, the game of Cat and Mouse began.

~*~

Hermione ran, far away from her dorm, the place that contained Draco.

What was he playing at, trying to…insinuate how she felt about him?  She knew best, because, after all, it was _her._

Not watching where she was going, she felt her wrist bang into a doorknob.

Hermione yelped with pain, glancing at her wrist.  Already, it had a pale pink blotch forming.

It pulsed with pain, as she fought back the tears threatening to topple over.

All of it, it was too much.  Draco, school, her Head Girl position, the pain…How much could she take?

Hermione collapsed on the floor, shuddering.  All she could do was pray that Draco left her alone, and just walked away.

But she could hear that wasn't the case, as she heard boots clicking on the floor, getting louder and louder.

"Granger?"

Defeated, she looked up, into Draco's silver eyes.  His figure blurred, as the tears finally streamed down her face.

"Hey," he whispered, pulling her up.  "Calm down."

"Just leave me alone," she cried, weakly.

But of course, Draco didn't.  Instead, he pulled her closer to him, gripping her hips.

Hermione just rested her head on his hard chest, unable to reach his shoulders.

"Going soft on me, Granger?" he chuckled.

"You're definitely not, Malfoy," Hermione retorted, referring to his lower half.

"No, that I'm not."

"You're sick," she spat.

Draco didn't say anything, but just let her go, shoving her away.

Hermione stared up at him, confused.  "Why are you like this?"

"Because I am," he replied, turning on his heel.

She leaned against the cold, slimy wall for support.  She sank down, listening to his boots echo throughout the halls.

What exactly was he doing to her?

A few first years walked by, staring at her curiously.

So as not to look curious, she turned on her heel, much like Draco had moments ago, and walked briskly down the halls.

_I haven't seen Ron or Harry recently, she thought to herself._

Within seconds, she was in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, struggling to remember the password.

"Oh, please just let me in," she pleaded.

"Rabid Monkey," hissed a voice, from behind her.

Hermione whirled around, ignoring the portrait swinging open.  "Malfoy?"

But he wasn't there anymore.  The only thing left was his robes flying behind his retreating figure.

"You may not know it, but those are the acts of a boy in love," the Fat Lady said in singsong.

"Not for this one," Hermione replied, striding into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry?" she called.  "Ron?"

In an instant, both boys flew down the steps at breakneck speed.

"Mione!" Ron cried, hugging her.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry grinned, joining in on the hug.

"I missed you guys," Hermione told them, tears stinging her eyelids.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, crinkling his eyes.

"Is it Malfoy?  I swear, I'll kill him," Ron growled, rubbing his fists.

"No, no, it's not him," she lied.  "I just…I missed you guys a lot.  There's been so much going on…"

"Hey, it's ok, Mione," Harry soothed, rubbing her back.

She grinned at her two best friends.

Like Malfoy, both had grown height-wise, and muscle-wise.  All three boys were now on their respective Quidditch House teams, two as seekers, and Ron as a beater.  He was like his older twin brothers, with the humor, and pure strength.

Of course, Ron was a good head taller than Harry, which made him grumble.  Ron was still the best in chess, and even more protective than before of Hermione.  Harry's emerald eyes had become impossibly bright, always twinkling with mischief.  His scar was now a normal sight, only attracting a few stares nowadays.

"Let's go to the kitchen and grab some food, eh?" Ron suggested, his light blue eyes shining.

"You and your food!" Hermione laughed.

~*~

Ron tickled the pear, stepping aside to let Hermione through.

She brushed past him, smiling.

He stared at her, not failing to notice how much she had grown up.

Hermione still hid behind her books, and her bookish personality.  The baggy Hogwarts uniform hid her, too.  She had matured greatly in the chest area, and had grown an inch or so since last year.  Her skin was a bit tanner, and her hair had been tamed.  Hermione's usual tangle of curly tresses were now only slightly waving, and shiny.  The bush they teased her about was gone completely.

He blinked, shaking his head.

This was Hermione, his best friend.  Ron had gotten over his little crush on her years ago!

But still, there was that tiny spark of want there.

~*~

Draco rolled his shoulders back, wondering when that stupid mudblood would get in.

Entering the common room, he saw she had slipped in, and was resting on a sofa, reading a book, as usual.

She was massaging her shoulders, trying to get out a kink.

Smirking, he approached her from behind, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione jumped, facing him.  "What are you—"

But he cut her off.  Draco started to massage her shoulders for her, causing her to relax.

Hermione's head fell back, her eyes closed.

Bending over, he hissed into her ear, "Feels good, doesn't it?  Like a guilty pleasure."

Draco was almost sad to see her eyes flutter open.  Hermione jerked forward, leaving his hands in the air, alone.

Just to bug her, he leaned forward, continuing on her shoulders.  "Don't deny it."

As he had suspected, Hermione returned to her normal position, just letting him rub her shoulders.

Draco continued massaging her shoulders, grinning slyly.  Ever so slowly, he moved his hands down the sides of her body.

Before she even knew it, the pleasure that was on her shoulders was now on her breasts.

"Oh Gods.  Geroff!  Malfoy, just get off!" she shrieked.

**A/N:** One more chappie, folks.

[Submitted April 2, 2003]


	4. Beyond Our Comprehension

**Chapter Four: Beyond Our Comprehension**

**_Disclaimer: _** No, sorry.  You've got the wrong lucky wench.  (No offense, J.K.  I love your work!)

**A/N:** Here's the last chapter of the day.  I still have 4-5 typed up.  It'll be here by weekend, I hope.  Below, are my comments to my lurvely reviewers.

**Ringette-chick:** I'm glad you think it's good.  Hehe.  Here's more.

**Attaasa:** Um, was my story awesome?  Or the fact that there weren't any logged reviews?  Either way, I'm hoping that was the latter of the two, which is positive feedback, so thanks.

**Cera:** Thanks.  I wasn't too sure about this one.  It's just so overdone…

**Emsdesire:** Spankies!

**Blanche Dubois:** Wow.  Big word!  Argh!  But, I know wut it is…lol.  Um, interesting review.

**MistressDeDraco:** Spanks, again.  Heh.  I have _such_ a hard time making her resist him (God knows I have a weak spot for bad boys…), but I tried meh best.  Anyway, I'll try better after these chapters, cuz I don't have the time to fix it now.  She may have resisted a bit here, but I can't recall.  Oh well.  And I know, this chapter isn't big on the resisting, but I was trying to get it to seem sweet.  Like one of those 'caught-up-in-the-moment' things.  I'll stop there…can't give it away.

****

Hermione sighed, leaning back into her pillows.

The nerve of Draco!  Thinking he had the right to touch her like that!

_"_What didn't you understand earlier, when I said that I would what I wished.  And if I wanted to throw down on my bed and take you right now, there would be nothing stopping me."__

Draco's words drifted through her mind, causing her to shiver. 

Hermione found herself wishing that she didn't make him stop.  Draco could've been her release.

"No!" she whispered, softly.

The voice of reason that generally sat in her mind, arguing to be smart, was gone.

Because Hermione got up, and crept toward Draco's room.  She wanted some sort of sign that he was in fact, the evil person she thought him to be.  Anything to remind her why the would-be relationship was terribly wrong.

But when she reached his bedside, all thoughts of his evil exterior was gone.  He was asleep, to her surprise.  To make matters worse, he had kicked off the covers sometime during his sleep.

Draco's silver-green boxers were revealed to her, causing her to gasp in shock.

His platinum hair was in disarray, several wisps falling into his sharp silver eyes...which were, of course, shut.

To top it all off, he had fallen asleep with a single candle lit.  Its pale orange glow flickered across his handsome features.

Hermione licked her lips nervously, when he shivered from the cold.

Feeling a weird pang in her chest, she silently pulled the covers up over him, shielding him from the cold.  Unable to resist the urge, she bent over his face, and brushed back his soft blonde hair.  Standing up, she walked over to the candle, blowing it out.

Unbeknownst to her, the familiar smirk was dancing across his face, as his eyes flicked open, watching Hermione's every move.

~*~

"Thanks, Granger."

"For what?" she replied, not looking up from her homework.

"Last night," Draco replied, coolly.  "Yes, I was awake."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded, looking up in wide-eyed surprise.

"I was curious to see what my favorite mudblood would do to me with the lights out," he snickered.

"Hate to disappoint," Hermione replied, gazing back down at her paper.

"Oh, you didn't.  Now, I think we should continue from last night, don't you?"

"Depends on which part.  Either way, really, I'm gonna say no."

Draco snarled, glaring at her.  "That's fine.  But just remember, Granger, I could make your life hell or heaven."

He laughed at the look of pure shock mixed with disgust on her face.  It was a good change, because then he wasn't half as attracted to her, with these bothersome features on her face.

"Pick one," he muttered, moving for his room.

"Malfoy?"

He grinned.  Just as he suspected.  Draco had her cornered.  "Yeah?"

"Can't we just…can't we just be friends?" she asked, her eyes shining with innocence.

His heart leapt to his throat.  Friends?  Him and Granger?

"Hermione, I'm really an all-or-nothing type of person," he said, coolly.

That's why the muggle phrase, 'Never let them see you sweat' was so helpful.  On the outside, it looked like Draco was just aiming to hurt her, but on the inside, he was craving for a friend.

That, Draco realized, was the weird feeling that had been settling in the pit of his stomach recently.  He wanted a friend, a real one.

"Draco, it would really benefit us.  We are, after all, Head Boy and Girl.  It would help us tremendously if we could get along."

"Oh, so this is all about appearance?" Draco sneered.

"N-no.  I really just want all of this weird stuff to stop."

"Who says it would?  Besides which, I doubt Boy Wonder and Weasel would appreciate it much."

"Since when have you been afraid of Harry or Ron?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Since never.  Last thing I need is two idiots bothering me over someone as insignificant as you," he spat, glaring.

Hermione stared up at him, her chocolate eyes aflame.  "Forget it," she said in a huff, gathering her things.  "It was stupid of me to even _think_ we could be anything else besides enemies."

"Don't forget lovers," Draco laughed.

"Never…_never would I sleep with you, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked._

"That's what you say now…"

She just made a noise of severe irritation, and slammed the door behind her.

He was left alone, with all those horrible thoughts swarming around his head.

Draco wanted a friend.  Hermione would more than cover that point.  But, he was playing that fun game with her.  What exactly did he want?  Surely, not the mudblood…

He shook his head, trying to pick out one thought from another.

"It's just easier to forget it, and keep playing the mind games on Granger," he mumbled to himself.  They were so much fun, after all.

But, Draco had to wonder, were the mind games affecting him, too?

~*~

Hermione huffed about her room.

She couldn't believe that Draco still upset her.  What was his angle?

What she wouldn't give to be able to peek inside his mind.  The problem was, it was most likely a dangerous place, and there was risk of getting caught.

Sighing, she walked toward the library, which was her second home in Hogwarts.

Hermione was definitely surprised to see Draco sprawled across a sofa already, intently reading a book.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she grasped her book tightly, and sat on the couch next to Malfoy.

"Well, isn't this the little surprise?" Draco said in his drawl.

"I highly doubt it.  But, I'm pretty shocked to see you of all people."

"Why is that?  Don't I look like the type of person that reads?" he asked, gently putting down his book.

Hermione gazed at his raised eyebrow, inhaling.  "Well-"

"But then again, you don't really know who I am, now do you?" Draco cut in, standing up swiftly.

"No.  But, you don't have to leave.  I won't bother you."

Draco just glared at her, with his mesmerizing silver eyes, and walked off.

She blinked.  Almost immediately, she remembered his last comment, and found herself really wishing that she knew the real Draco Malfoy.

~*~

God damn, that Granger girl never ceased to piss him off!

"Get out of my way, Potter," he spat, after Harry bumped into him.

"I wasn't in your way," he replied, bitterly.  "I really don't know how Hermione could stand to live with a stupid git like you."

"Maybe it's because this 'stupid git' makes all her fantasies come true when the lights go out.  You should hear her scream, it's delightful."

Harry glared at him for a split second, before punching Draco multiple times.  "Like she'd ever sleep with you!" he replied, out of anger.

"You'd be surprised," Draco whispered, walking away.

He took out his wand, and said a quick healing spell, watching the blood running from his nose stop.  After that was taken care of, he mumbled a cleaning spell, letting the blood evaporate.

He was surprisingly calm over the whole thing.  Stupid mudblood.  He always enjoyed a good fight.

As if she were God, Hermione was sitting in the common room reading, already.

Hadn't he just come from the library?

"Are you fuckin' God?  How do you get from there to here before me?"

"There's a shorter way," Hermione replied, without looking up.

"Leave it to you."

She looked up, her eyes focusing on his bruised eye.  "What happened to you?" she asked softly.

"Nothing.  Since when does it matter to you, Granger?"

"I was just asking, get a grip!"

Draco rolled his eyes.  "I can take care of myself, ok?"

"Not from the looks of that eye.  Lemme fix it, Malfoy."

He sighed irritably.  "Make it quick."

She stood up promptly, walking slowly over to him.  Taking out her wand, she conjured an ice pack, and held it gently over his left eye.

Draco stared at her, confusion filling his eyes.  "Couldn't you just do a spell?"

~*~

Hermione smiled.  "Not really.  This sort of thing just doesn't go away."

She moved a little closer to Draco, to hold the ice pack easier.

She was quite surprised when he hadn't told her to sod off, or demand that he hold the pack.

"Just a little more," she whispered, after seeing him flinch from the cold.

Hermione tried valiantly to slow down her heartbeat.  But being this close to Draco set something off.

Ten minutes later, she started to lower her arm, and the pack.

But Draco caught her wrist, staring intently into her eyes.

She swallowed roughly, forcing herself to gaze back into those penetrating silver orbs, with brief flecks of blue.  There was something in those eyes that were never there before.

"Draco," she breathed.

He smirked a little.  "Draco?  I thought I was Malfoy."

"That's…that's what I meant," Hermione whispered, her eyes still fixed on Draco's.

"Uh-huh."

Her breath fluttered out, when she realized the proximity of their bodies.

For minutes, they stood frozen like that.  His hand still gripped her wrist, right next to his chest, making it impossible to escape…not that she had any intention to.  Mere inches separated them, and he was towering over her.  Draco's head was bent over hers, just inches away, too.

His other arm suddenly snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, to eliminate what little space separated them.

Draco finally let go of Hermione's delicate wrist, and lifted up her chin.

"Do you think this is wise?" she whispered, only letting half of her brain work.  She knew if she let it all work, this couldn't happen.  It simply couldn't.

"For once in you life, Granger, for God's sake, don't think.  Just do," Draco replied quietly, swooping in for the kill.

~*~

"Albus, I'd have to agree with Hermione," Minerva said.  "Is this wise, to let our two top students entangle themselves within each other?"

"My dear professor, even if it wasn't, there's really no way to stop it, now is there?" Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes twinkling.

"But, come on.  Nothing good can come from their union!" Severus argued.

Both teachers gazed down at the bowl containing the transparent substance, where the two students were dangerously close to kissing…again.

Albus sighed, shaking his head.  "Everything good can come from this.  Besides, we can't exactly inform them that we've been watching them.  Also, isn't it like a teenager to want to disobey their elders?"

Snape shook his head.  "But this is…" he trailed off, at a loss for words.

"I agree with Severus.  Hermione and Draco, they just shouldn't be together for more reasons than our ages combined," Minerva said.

"Why's that?" Dumbledore asked, with ease.

"Well, for one, Draco's destined to follow Voldemort's path!  Then, even if he doesn't, there's Lucius.  After that, there's Harry and Ron, who would kill him if they found out.  And they could fall behind in their work, completely caught up in each other!"

"Isn't it our goal to unite students?"

"But not these two, Albus," Snape replied.

All the Headmaster did was shake his head.

"There are higher purposes in life that we can't even begin to comprehend.  There is a reason behind these two.  Whether or not they unite tonight, it is inevitable.  You can't cheat fate, now can you?"

****

**A/N: **Well, there's my soon-to-be-famous scene with the teachers!

I haven't much else to say, except please review, and check out meh other story!!!

[Submitted: April 2, 2003]


	5. If I Can’t Be This, I’ll Be That

Chapter Five: If I Can't Be This, I'll Be That

Draco looked into Hermione's big, bright brown eyes.  Could he do this?  Really, truly?

But resisting this isn't even an option anymore.  You made sure of that the second you let her touch your eye, his mind argued. 

That was very true, but he couldn't help it!  She had a delicate touch…like her kiss.

He heard her inhale sharply, as he bent over her again.

"Draco," Hermione whispered again.

"Yes?" Draco asked, trying to hide his irritation.  If she tried to stop this…

She licked her lips nervously.  "Could you…could you…" she trailed off, unable to finish.

"Could I what?  Stop?  Now?"

"No, not stop…kiss me?"

Draco pulled back in surprise.  She hadn't seriously just asked him to kiss her?  Did she?

But nonetheless, he was more than willing to oblige.

Draco pressed his lips against her full ones.  She exhaled through her nose, in surprise.

At first, he was patient.  The kiss remained gentle, not asking for much.  But he soon lost his patience, like the Malfoy he was, and pushed his tongue in.

Hermione made a small sound of delight, urging him to continue.  So continue he did.

Draco moved to her robes, and fumbled with them for a moment, before it fell to the ground in a black swirl.  Expertly, he removed her tie, tossing it to the floor impatiently.

Hermione took off his robe as well, and took a while longer with his green-silver tie.  So Draco yanked it off, before moving to her buttons.

But before he could, the doors knocked open.

"Get off her, you slime ball!" yelled an angry redhead.

Hermione yanked away from him, flushing in embarrassment.  "Ron!" she scolded.  "Stay out of my room!"

Harry stepped forward, angrily.  "Not after what Malfoy said.  Is it true?"

She looked between the three boys, bewildered.  "Is what true?"

"Have you slept with the slimy git?" Ron spat, his cheeks dangerously closed to matching his hair, minus the orange.

Hermione glared at Draco. "What?  No!"

He flinched.  Just when everything was going right…

~*~

Hermione stared at Draco, hurt.

After struggling for a moment with her two friends, assuring them nothing was happening now, they reluctantly left.

Tears brimming, she asked shakily, "You…you said we…slept together?  How could you?  All of this…it was to get me to, wasn't it?"

"Of course not.  Don't be dense, Granger.  Anyway, you came onto me, not the other way around.  Who am I to argue when you want me to satisfy your needs?"

"You're disgusting," she shrieked, trying to block the memory.

Just moments ago, it had been the sweetest thing in the world; her helping him, then kissing.  But now…now it was just vile, tainted.

"You didn't fight it, though.  You're just as responsible."

Draco smirked.  "Why would I fight it?"

"This is the real you.  I was stupid to think it would change.  To think, I helped you!"

He bowed his head.  "And I thank you for that."

"You're not welcome!" Hermione yelled, running to her room.

It was official.  Draco was nothing but a lost cause.

~*~

Draco shrugged, and turned to his own respective room.  It wasn't his fault, if Hermione was being stubborn.

He flopped down on the bed, turning on a hidden TV.  That stupid book lied; a fact he discovered in fourth year, when some first year brought a CD player.

It said that having electronics work was impossible, but that was a ruse to keep kids from using such items, and stray from their work.

He flipped it to BET, a music channel he discovered in London, after going to a muggle girl's house.  She seemed to like it a lot.

To his surprise, a white man was riding a bike.  He thought that there were only African Americans on this station.  But he shrugged, leaning back.

The caption: "Thicke, 'When I Get You Alone'" flashed on the corner of the video.

Draco listened intently, surprised how much it related to him and Hermione.__

_Baby girl, where you at?  
Got no strings, got men attached  
Can't stop that feelin' for long no  
Mmmm You makin' dogs wanna beg  
Breaking them off your fancy legs  
But they make you feel right at home, now  
(Ooooh)  
See all these illusions just take us too long  
(Ooooh) And I want it bad.  
Because you walk pretty,  
Because you talk pretty,  
'Cause you make me sick   
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'  
(Ahhh)  
Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',  
Asking for a raise  
(Oooh) Well does she want me to carry her home now?  
(Oooh) So does she want me to buy her things?  
On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my shirt,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?  
(Ahhh)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you you'll know baby (know)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you alone now (it's all mine)  
(Ahhhh....oh)  
Come on  
Oh yeah-yeah  
Baby girl you da shit  
That makes you my equivalent  
Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,  
All right  
All my dawgs talkin' fast-  
Aint you got some photographs?  
'Cause you shook that room like a star, now  
Yes you did, oh  
(Ooooh)  
All these intrusions just take us too long  
(Ooooh) And I want you so bad..  
Because you walk city,  
Because you talk city,  
'Cause you make me sick   
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'  
(Ahhh)  
So I pray to something she aint bluffin',  
Rubbin' up on me  
(Oooh) Well does she want me to make a vow?  
Check it  
(Oooh)Well does she want me to make it now?  
On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my voice,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?  
(Ahhh)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you you'll know baby (know)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you alone now (it's all mine)  
(Ahhhh....oh)  
Oh no  
Get you alone baby  
Oohh.._

_Oooh...oh-oh  
That a girl!  
You get some  
(Ahhh)  
All these intrusions just take us too long  
(Ahhh) And I want you so bad..  
Because you walk pretty, (You, you-you)  
Because you talk pretty, (You get some)  
'Cause you make me sick   
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'  
(Ahhh)  
But I pray to something when she's pumpin',  
Rubbin' up on me, now  
(Oooh) Want me to break it down?  
Check it  
(Oooh) Well did you want me to make it now?  
On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my voice,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?  
(Ahhh)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you you'll know girl (know)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you alone now (it's all mine)  
(Ahhh)  
I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you alone (know)  
I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you alone (it's all mine)  
Yeah_

Suddenly, Draco heard a loud, shattering crash in Hermione's room.

He jumped up, trying to fight the urge to run to her.  But, he failed greatly.  Besides, who could fight curiosity?

Draco froze, right in front of her open door.

She was kneeling on the floor, attempting to pick up the miniscule shards of glass.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded harshly, rushing to her side.  "You don't just pick up glass with your bare hands!"

Hermione wiped away a tear, before spitting out, "I'll do what I want," and continuing.

"No, you don't understand.  You could hurt yourself," Draco told her, staring at her hand, moving back and forth, scooping up the glass.

"And what do you care?"

"I don't," he said simply.

"Then go."

"I will, then," he spat, in frustration.

No sooner than he left, did Hermione let out a whimper of pain.

Sighing, he turned back around, and she was holding her finger, which had a large dot of blood popping up.

"Come on, let's go to Madam Pomfrey," Draco said, grabbing her elbow, dragging her out into the hall, toward the nurse.

"I'm fine!"

But she clearly wasn't.  There was a small, unreachable piece of glass sticking out of the wound.

"What did you drop, anyway?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied quietly, turning her head.  "Let me go."

"Oh, will you get over it?  I didn't _do anything!" Draco yelled, attracting stares._

~*~

Hermione peeked up at Draco, seeing his open, honest face.  It was pretty clear he _wasn't_ lying.

Being the stubborn person she was, she just kept walking, ignoring his wide silver-blue eyes staring at her face.

"You ok?" he asked gently, pointing to her finger.

"I'm fine.  It's just a little glass cut," Hermione said, irritably.

Draco just shrugged.  "Excuse me for asking."

They were finally in front of the witch's office.  She stared expectantly at Draco, who stayed stubbornly by her side.

"We're not friends," Hermione said, glaring.

He shook his head, before leaving.

Madam Pomfrey quickly healed her finger, and took out the glass, mumbling about wastes of her time.

Hermione sighed, and strolled out the room, before feeling herself pinned against the wall.

"Draco get off!" she yelled.

"You said we weren't friends, so really, this is the way it'll be," he whispered into her ear coldly.

Hermione shivered, before realizing he was leaning forward, to kiss her.  "Get off," she whispered, again.

Draco kissed her anyway, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Pulling away, he grinned.  "I like this.  It's much more fun to feel you struggle."

Hermione wanted to slap Draco, but just decided to play along his game.  "What if I don't?" she asked, reaching for her shirt.

Draco shrugged.  "Wouldn't be as fun."

She smirked, and pulled off her robes, and peeled off her top.

But, to her surprise, Draco pushed her against the wall again, his hands roaming her body.

"I said it wouldn't be as fun, not that I wouldn't do it," he whispered, before licking her ear.

Hermione stared at him.  Oh Gods, she wasn't thinking today!  "Can we at least go to our rooms?" she asked weakly.

"A good classroom would do, I would think," Draco muttered, steering her into a class.

He shoved her onto a table, and ripped off the rest of her clothes.

"Remember how much you wanted this earlier?" he asked her.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.  "GET AWAY!" she shrieked, pushing him back hard.

She grabbed her clothes, and put them back on quickly.

She felt Draco watch her as she left.

[Submitted April 6, 2003]


	6. You Scared?

**Chapter Six: You Scared?**

**_Disclaimer:_ Sorry, nope.  I only own my friends.  J/K!  I own…some beanie babies?  Maybe some other stuff, but that's about it.**

**Reviewers:**

**DugueGirl: I'm _sorry!_  Hehe, the next 3-4 chapters are fairly short, but in Ch. 8-9, they're pretty long.  Anyway, here's the update.**

**MistressDeDraco: Yeah, I had to put those fun little inner battles.  Yesh, that Fat Lady thing is a hint, lol.  So overused, but hey.  No, they're looking through Dumbledore's Pensieve.  You know, that thing that Harry looked into in the 4th book.  I bent it to my will, lol.  Ah, Hermione can be such a butt, eh?  Well, fork her!  I put in electronics, so there!  Hehe, sorry, I had to put that there…**

**KathrynValmont:** Spank you, spank you.  Again, here's the update.

**Ringette-chick:** Yay!  Thanks muchos, man!

**HarryPotterWanter: **No, I suppose Hermione _couldn't_ know, could she?  Bwahaha, I'm so evil.  Yeah, I kinda forgot about Pansy, didn't I?  Oh well.  I guess you could say she knows better than to mess with Draco twice.  Who knows where Dumbledore gets _anything_.  Obviously here, it's from the delves of my mind, but that's being technical.

**Blanch Dubois:** Hurrah.  Um, I guess that _would_ be a peeping Tom, wouldn't it?  But, hehe, sorry I ruined it for ya in that last chapter.  Had to be done.

**Shaz:** I'm glad you like it!

Hermione was lying on the couch, on her side of the room when she heard the door open.

"Where were you?" she asked, coolly.

The memories of the afternoon were still fresh in her mind, burned into her brain.  She lifted her head defiantly, looking back at the book, waiting for Draco to answer.

Instead, he walked to his side of the common room, and sat on a chair, propping up his feet on a table.

Hermione glared, turning back to her book once more.

The room was so tense.  She was surprised that he didn't say anything.  Draco wasn't embarrassed, he wasn't angry; he was just…Draco.

She began to hum a familiar lullaby, one that her mother sang to her.  Her foot was swaying with rhythm equal to the song.

She heard a low growl from the other side of the room.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, continuing to hum the song louder, in efforts to piss off Malfoy.

It worked, she noticed, when he jumped up, glaring at her.

"Stop it, mudblood," he hissed.

"What if I don't?" she asked, smugly.

Draco's cold eyes bore into her warm brown ones, stepping forward.  "Stop," he commanded, menacingly.

"No," Hermione replied firmly.

He growled again, walking towards her quickly.

He grasped her throat, pressing harder and harder until she finally stopped, gasping for breath.

"It's just a song, Malfoy!  Get over it!" Hermione rasped, breathlessly.

"You just don't get it," he whispered softly, walking away.

"What don't I get?  I don't get _anything you do!" Hermione replied, angrily._

"Don't…hum…that lullaby…again."

"_Why?" Hermione persisted._

Draco closed his eyes, clenching both his jaw and fists.  His entire body tensed up, and he breathed out raggedly.

"Because my mother used to sing it to me.  Happy now, you stupid mudblood bitch?" Draco demanded, his eyes flashing.

He walked angrily to his room, slamming the door forcefully, letting the sound echo throughout the common area.

She glanced down at the deep red carpet, her lips pursed.

That's why it upset him so much.

_Poor Draco.  His mother was taken away from him at so young an age… Hermione thought to herself._

She could definitely understand the need for a mother.

The one thing she _couldn't get, was why she was pitying Malfoy, the bane of her existence._

~*~

Draco slammed his fist down on the nightstand next to his bed.  The one that had the picture of his mother holding him.

He watched furiously as the delicate frame teetered over the edge.

He vaguely saw the glass holding his precious picture break, shattering into a million pieces.  His mother stared at him, her blue eyes wide with shock and hurt.  She was frantically mouthing something, pointing to the smaller him.

Draco glanced over at the younger him, and saw him crying, clutching his elbow.

"Don't cry, it's weak," he spat.

The little boy looked up at him, wide and teary-eyed.

Draco huffed, picking up the deep green frame, with the Slytherin symbol on it.

He gently fingered the picture, staring at his mother.  It finally seemed as though his emotions came through, because his mother became blurry.

He was crying.

~*~

Draco glared at Hermione from across the Hall.

She was laughing with her two idiot friends.  To the normal person, it seemed like she was having the time of her life.  But to Draco's watchful eye, he saw the glimmer missing in her chocolate eyes.

"Drakkie…" Pansy purred, rubbing his thigh.

He glared at her, seeing Hermione turn around to see him.

Draco fought back a laugh noticing her wounded look, before she whirled back around.

"It's that stupid mudblood bitch, isn't it?" Pansy asked in a whine.

He swiftly brushed off her hand, and looked at her contemptuously.  "It isn't, and I'd appreciate that you stayed the hell away.  Besides which, what makes you think it isn't that Ravenclaw over there?" Draco demanded, pointing to a blonde girl.

"I've seen you with her.  It isn't that Ravenclaw, it's Granger!"

Draco stood up.  "You know, Pansy…I've had enough of this bullshit.  I'm going to my room," he snapped, striding away.

He stopped outside the Hall, leaning against the wall for support.

He wasn't too sure about last night's events.  It wasn't very obvious why it irritated him so much that the mudblood hummed that specific lullaby.  Hell, probably a lot of mothers sang it to their kids.

But for some reason, he felt possessiveness over it, beings as it was his last memory of his mother.

He wasn't even 15 when she was taken away.  It was, in fact, before his first year that they took Narcissa away.

The only reason Potter and his gang had seen her during the Quidditch game, was to keep up appearances.

But eventually, one of the servants let it slip that the woman of the manor was locked up, and that image was destroyed…as well as the servant.

Hermione had hit a nerve last night, and she didn't even know it.

Draco missed his mother.

He saw Hermione glide out of the door, oblivious to his presence.  She walked down the hallways, at a rapid speed.

Draco reminded himself to breathe, as he followed her stealthily.

~*~

Hermione was startled to see Draco leaning comfortably against the wall of her bedroom.

"What do you want?" she asked softly, choosing her words carefully.

Hermione was still a little nervous after his outburst last night.  That was when she found out just how much it hurt him that his mother was locked up.

Something she was sure she'd regret to have found out, despite her yearning to know him better.

"About last night…" she trailed off, breathing in deeply.

Draco arched an eyebrow, silently urging her to continue.

"I—I promise I won't tell anyone, since you value your privacy so much."

"Gee, thanks," he muttered, sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not _my fault," Hermione replied, defensively._

"Oh, so it's mine?" Draco shot back.

"Yes!" she yelled.

No sooner than she had said it, her hand flew to her mouth.

"Are you scared of what I'll do to you?" he asked, stepping closer.  His famous smirk back in place.

"Are you?" Hermione quipped.

Draco smiled faintly.  "Definitely."

She gasped, stepping back.  "What?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Granger.  It's called flirting."

Hermione swallowed nervously.  Why was he flirting with her?  After last night, she was sure he'd be plotting his revenge.

"A futile effort to get into my pants, I'm sure," Hermione finally said.

"I almost did it once.  Don't you think I could do it again?" Draco replied smugly.

"Don't you wish," Hermione spat, turning for the door.  "Last time was a mistake.  I'm just glad I have great friends like Harry and Ron."

Draco let a guttural growl escape his lips as he ran to catch up with her.

Deciding she had enough, she turned for the outside door, hoping to find some shade under a nice tree.

~*~

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm roughly, pulling her back.

How dare she saw it was a mistake.  How dare she invade his privacy.

"Go away, Malfoy," Hermione said with great patience.

"You think I really could?  Honestly, you stupid git.  I _live_ with you!"

"Let's keep it that way."

He tilted his head, staring at her.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's keep it that way.  So long as I never have to sleep with you," she snarled.

His ice eyes narrowed into dangerously thin slits.

"Don't fuck with me, mudblood."

"Don't worry, I won't," Hermione replied, using his 'joke' about their near hook-up.

She really angered him with this insolence, forcing him to use his iron grip.

Draco began to twist her arm around at an uncomfortable angle, causing her to squirm and wriggle.

He had her delicate arm twisted almost halfway, when she finally squealed in pain.

"Let me go!" she cried, breathing harshly.

He wrinkled his aristocratic nose, and kept twisting.  "That should teach you," he hissed in her ear.

Hermione shrieked softly in protest when he licked the side of her face.

"You like that?" Draco asked harshly.

She whimpered in fear, writhing away.

Tired of the game, he let go, thrusting her away.  "Go."

Hermione needn't be told twice, and she ran away, with tears undoubtedly staining her face.

~*~

"Dumbledore, this must stop," Minerva pleaded, looking into his pensieve, watching Hermione run away crying.  "The boy is hurting her."

"Really, Albus, Draco doesn't need to be distracted by a brat like that!" Severus added.

Albus Dumbledore pushed up his thin glasses, smiling wryly.

"Didn't I tell you before?  This is just the beginning.  The two will eventually get together.  How they go about it isn't our business."

"Of course it is!" Professor McGonagall screamed.

"No, Minerva, it isn't.  Their well-being is not at stake, they're perfectly fine."

"Are you daft?  He's hurting her!"

"Minerva!" Dumbledore roared, standing up.

She stared, shell-shocked, before shutting her mouth.

He sat back down, calming down.  "He is not doing anything terribly serious.  Normally, I'd feel that way too, but I think we should trust the two to go about this maturely.  They are, after all, Head Boy and Girl."

Severus sat in the chair calmly, his dark eyes focused above Albus.  "Draco is not as horrible as you make him out to be," he said slowly.  "He's just as good as Hermione, I'd daresay."

Minerva McGonagall sat, tight lipped.

"However, if it concerns you so much…if their fighting becomes a problem, then I give the both of you permission to issue a detention, and the this spell right here," Dumbledore said, finally speaking.

The two professors' eyes widened in horror.

"No, Albus—"

"You can't!  It hasn't been used for years…"

"And for good reason," McGonagall finished.

But the old Headmaster merely smiled, leaning back in his enormous chair.

[Submitted April 6, 2003]

**A/N:** I hope that was satisfactory for you all.  The punishment isn't anything too terrifying, unless you count how much they'll hate it.  The next chappies will be out soon, b/c bwahahha!  I got the internet in my room now!  I rule _all_!!!!

Sorry.  Well, talk to ya guys later!


	7. Dumbledore’s Punishment

**Chapter Seven: Dumbledore's Punishment**

**To my lurvely reviewers:**

**As always, thanks so much!  The Dumbledore punishment thing will be explained in this chappie.  I know, nothing earth shattering, but I imagine that if you pretend to be either or—after the previous events—it's nothing short of evil, completely uncalled for torture.**

**HarryPotterWanter: I know…*tsk*.  Well, you'll find out soon…in fact…now.**

**MistressDeDraco: Draco is a prat, period here, lol.  I've written a little more of future chapters, and their relationship gets…interesting, to say the least.  **

**Cera: I's SORRY!  I'll try to include Crookshanks soon!  Hehe, I forgot all about him…**

**Shammrockqt: Aw, spanks!  Those questions—and more—shall be answered now, soon, or later, lol.  Not to ruin it, or anything, but yes, they shall fall in love…I'm a sap like that.  J**

**Nikki: The spell is torture, to say the least, but not in the physical way…well, not really.  I mean, they don't, like, get beat or anything…**

**Blanche: I'm glad you love him, heh.  Interesting…**

**Crystalline Lily: This spell…**

Professor Snape sighed, unable to believe what he was about to do, the second Hermione and Draco fought in class.

Damn Dumbledore, and his "wise" decisions.  At least—little consolation it was—Minerva agreed with him, when he said Dumbledore was daft for trying this.

Neither of the professors could see why the Headmaster was trying so hard to get their two top students—from rival houses, no less—together.  It was just too weird, and unexplainably cruel.

He watched as the class began to file in, disappointed that Hermione was on time.

Ever since the night before's near debacle, Snape was just itching to take away points from Hogwarts' very own Head Girl.

Draco came in fashionably late; enjoying the look of hatred Granger, Weasley, and Potter gave him, for not getting deducted points.

Snape began the lesson, once again, with a question.  "Where can one find the Striped Leaf needed to make a powerful truth potion?"

As usual, Granger raised her hand, but he made a point to call on Draco.

"In the Jungle of Gnomes," he replied. (A/N: I'm going on a whim here, go with it…)

"Correct, 10 points."

Hermione jumped up, glaring at Draco.  "Professor, there's another spot!"

Snape raised an eyebrow.  "Do sit down, foolish girl.  20 points from Gryffindor for your ignorance."

"Draco wasn't specific enough!  There's more than one spot; any _good_ student would know that," she persisted.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione huffed, and sat down.

Class passed by, with little interruption.  With the exception of Neville's horrendously obvious mistake (15 points), Hermione's speaking without permission (10 points), and Hermione fighting with Draco, for real (35 points).

"Granger, Draco, please come up here."

Draco strutted up to the desk, a confident smirk.  The best Granger could manage was a scowl, and death glares at them.

~*~

Hermione stared at the sallow-faced Potions teacher with his crooked nose, waiting nervously for the inevitable punishment for their fight.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, Draco.  It seems Dumbledore is tired of you two bickering, and has a solution he thinks will suit the two of you.  I'm afraid I don't agree, but there's nothing I can do," Snape began, with apologetic eyes aimed at Draco.  "The two of you will be bonded together with a binding spell for the next week.  The only time you get released is the detention you'll be serving at the end of this week."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in horror.  Stuck, for a whole week, with Draco?  "Even when we sleep, sir?"

Snape nodded.

That had to be against some kind of wizarding law!

Draco got a small smirk on his face, before he asked, "What about when we bathe?"

Hermione shuddered.  She only breathed easily again when Snape shook his head.

One disaster averted.

Without another word, an invisible rope tied the two students together.

"Don't try any reverse spells, it only works when the caster speaks it.  As far as when you need to bathe, the 'rope' will automatically let go.  It has some sort of power, I'm not sure exactly how it knows when you will."

Draco stood up, smiling at Hermione.  "Good-bye, Professor," he called, dragging Hermione.

"Let go of my hand, Draco!" she hissed.

"It won't get you any farther from me," he replied, his silver eyes sparkling for the first time.

"It'll give me a few centimeters," Hermione muttered, darkly.

"How about I take away even more space, huh?" Draco asked, moving her towards another wall.

The act was soon becoming tired, but it never ceased to get her heart racing from a mixture of excitement and fear.

"Go ahead," she challenged, looking him in the eye, defiantly.

So Draco did, and had his arms over her shoulders, pressed against the wall for support.

"Let's play a game.  It's like that idiotic game you muggles play.  Let's play Spin the Bottle."

Hermione shivered, as she spun the bottle he conjured, with great difficulty, since they were stuck together.

She wasn't the least bit surprised when it landed on Draco.

"Into the broom closet we go then," he grinned.

"Cheater."

Draco ignored her comment, dragging her into a closet.  "Isn't this fun?"

Hermione laughed dryly.  "Not hardly."

He leaned in, and she could just barely make out his handsome features.  Draco was persistent, and pressed his lips harder on hers, pushing in the tongue, and roaming her body to intensify their kiss.

As if that was needed.

"Remind me to thank our dear headmaster," he murmured, against her lips.

Hermione groaned in response.  "You're still sick," she spat.

In response, he pressed his body closer, letting her feel every last bit.

"Why is it I make you hard?" she asked, with both smugness and curiosity.

"If you were feeling what I was…" Draco growled.

Hermione hissed, pulling away.  "I want out.  I've tried to be patient with this stupid game you're playing, but I've had it.  If you like me, then just tell me!  There's no way I'd fall for you when you push yourself on me."

"I haven't done that just yet.  And, mudblood, who ever said I liked you?  I like your body," Draco hissed in response.

She closed her eyes, when he pressed against her again.

"Like what you feel, Granger?" he asked snidely.

~*~

Draco watched as her eyes flew open.

"_No!" Hermione said, trying to sound disgusted._

Even through the dark, Draco could see the look in her eyes.  It was lust.  She wanted him, but was afraid to have him.

He could change that.

Once again, he threw open the door, and stepped out.  He watched Hermione struggle to keep up with his long, graceful strides.

"Too hard?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh, go fuck something," she retorted.

"I already tried, but she's just a feisty little vixen," Draco replied.

He knew that if they weren't bonded together, she would cross her arms in a huff, and stalk away.  But, she was stuck with him.

"How are we supposed to change?" she complained.

"I don't mind, Granger.  It isn't anything I haven't seen before," he added.

"Disgusting," Hermione muttered, just above a whisper.

"_Inclina Induviae," Draco whispered, pointing his wand towards her.  (A/N: Apparently, that means change clothes in Latin…)_

Suddenly, Hermione shrieked, when she found herself clothed in a tiny halter, cutting off far higher than normal, and cut lower than most.  She had a mini skirt, just barely covering her butt.

He smiled broadly, glancing at her outfit.  "_That's how you change your clothes.  And, mudblood, I must say…you should dress like that more often."_

"Change it back, Malfoy, change it back!"

He pouted, and just before changing it back, he pinched her easily accessible butt.

"Oh Gods, Malfoy, please!  Stop it," Hermione moaned in misery.

"You sure you want me to?" Draco whispered in her ear, grinning slyly.

At that, she tensed up, and he could tell she was fighting back an outburst.  But, being the predictable witch that she was, she said nothing.

Draco had to hold back a laugh when he saw Potter and Weasley approach, with looks of rage and disgust.

~*~

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Ron asked.

Harry glanced at the proximity of the two Head students, watching Hermione's grateful gaze.

"Sod off," Draco replied, smirking smugly.

"Not until you tell us just why you're so close to Hermione," Harry replied, clenching his fists.

"Because we're getting ready to go to our rooms and have a fun night, if you know what I mean," Draco said.

"UGH!  Just shut it, Draco!  Guys…this is our punishment for fighting," Hermione informed them, looking very angry.

Harry looked back and forth between the two, and Ron.

"I'll go to Dumbledore," Ron said, in desperation.  "There's no way he could agree to something this awful!"

Harry felt his heart drop when he saw Hermione shake her head, sullenly.  "It was his idea," she replied, in a hollow voice.

Harry was taken aback.  "Dumbledore _suggested this?  I just can't believe it!"_

Draco stood there, his arms folded as best he could, what with the bonds.  "Let's get on with it!  It's bad enough I have to be seen with the mudblood bitch.  Do I really have to be seen with you two idiots as well?"

Hermione glared at him, her deep brown eyes flashing.  "Shove it, Draco!" she yelled irritably.

Ron and Harry snickered.

"You show 'em, 'Mione!" Harry smirked, triumphantly.

Draco was pretty pissed off at this, and gripped Hermione's delicate wrist tightly.  "We're _going_," he hissed, loud enough for them to hear.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Ron yelled, grasping her other wrist.

Hermione looked pleadingly at Harry, wincing in pain.

"Let her go, Ron.  She's in pain," he said, in a hollow voice.

Ron clenched his jaw, and grudgingly let her go.

Without a further word, Malfoy dragged her down the hall, to only the Gods knew where, in that huge multi-leveled castle.

~*~

"That was damn rude!" Hermione scolded, punching Draco's arm forcefully.

"Don't…hit me," Draco replied, through clenched teeth.

She could see he was trying very hard to refrain from hurting her, so she didn't push the issue any further.

"Hey, Hermione," called a seventh year Slytherin, grinning.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco clench his jaw again, and she grinned widely.  "Hey, Kyle!" she greeted, winking.

Kyle started over, looking her up and down.

Normally, she didn't like that sort of thing, but she could tell how angry this was making Draco.  Served him right.

Kyle was one of the few Slytherins she tolerated, and he was pretty nice.  It surprised her that he was so nice…she thought for sure the Hat made a mistake!

She hugged Kyle as best she could, but it was very difficult, because of the bonds.

"Draco," Kyle greeted, nodding.  Giving Hermione a peck on the cheek, he asked, "Why's it so hard for you to hug me?"

Ignoring Draco's piercing glare, Hermione smiled fully, with her eyes sparkling.  "It's a…" she trailed off, frowning.  "Punishment.  Dumbledore thinks bonding us together will get Draco and I to cooperate.  Hogwash, I say."

Draco cleared his throat, staring down Kyle.  "I think we should go to our _dorms_," he said loudly, accenting the last part.

Kyle Thompson just gazed at Hermione, ignoring Draco as well.

"How in the hell do you know the mudblood?" Draco spat.

Kyle glared at him, his deep blue eyes narrowed, with the flecks of gray glittering.  "We went out in fifth year."

Draco probably would have fell over, if it hadn't been for the invisible ropes.  "WHAT?!"

"You heard him," she replied, calmly, smiling at Kyle.

"Do you have any idea what that could have done to Slytherin's rep?"

"Get over yourself, Malfoy," Kyle spat.

"Honestly.  You're the one trying to seduce me.  You'd think you wouldn't have a problem with a relationship…" Hermione replied, innocently.

"Did he hurt you?" Kyle asked, concerned.

Hermione looked over at Draco, staring into his icy blue eyes meaningfully.  Finally, she said, "No, Kyle.  He didn't."

Kyle eased up, his broad shoulders dropping.

He was the type of guy that rivaled Malfoy's.  He, too, was a Quidditch player…Chaser, to be specific.  So naturally, his muscles had been refined, and well toned.  He was tall, towering over Hermione's meager 5 foot 6 inch frame.  Kyle had to be at least 6 foot 2 inches, hands down.  Two inches taller than Malfoy, for sure.

She smiled at his worried expression, nodding slightly.

Kyle finally turned to leave, but not without turning back, his sapphire eyes searching hers.

When Draco was sure Kyle was gone, he turned toward Hermione.

~*~

"If you two are _so in love, why aren't you together?" Draco demanded, his ice silver eyes boring into her soft brown ones._

Hermione stubbornly looked away, trying to fold her arms.  "That's none of your business, Draco Malfoy."

He peered into her face, narrowing his eyes into tiny slits.  "He cheat on you?"

"Of course not!" she shrieked, swiveling to face him.  "Kyle's far to decent!" Hermione insisted, glaring at him.

"Uh-huh," Draco said sarcastically.

Groaning with frustration, Hermione spit out, "It just wasn't working, ok?  His Quidditch was getting too in the way, and well, we didn't want to tie each other down over the summer."

"I would have tended to your needs anyway," he said, smirking.

He loved to irk her, vex her in anyway possible.  It was great, getting a rise out of Hermione.

"Oh, please.  Anyway, who said we slept together?"

Draco slightly jumped.  "You mean Thompson never made a move on you?" he asked, increduously.

"Incredibly enough, not all men are pigs," Hermione retorted, her eyes burning.

"Huh, no wonder it died."

Hermione punched him forcefully in the arm.  "I never said he didn't, either, did I?" she whispered in a deadly tone.

Smiling, he asked slyly, "So the question remains: Is pure, innocent Granger not a virgin?  Did Thompson deflower you before I did?"

Her jaw clenched and unclenched, before she continued the game.  "If we did, who said it was him, and not someone else?"

Draco's mind was racing, at the thought that when, not if, he bed her, she would be experienced, and know how to please him.

"It's just idle talk, Hermione," Draco persisted.

"So I've been upgraded from Granger to Hermione?" she asked, sarcastically.  "Oh, I'm honored, _Draco_."

"Don't patronize me.  Tell me," he demanded, eyes flashing.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Figure it out," she said, coyly.

Draco mumbled the password to their dorms, and then pressed her against the head of the couch, dangerously.  "I plan to," he replied, dipping his head.

**_A/N:_** Bwahahaha!  And so…the chappie.  Hope you liked the spell, at least a teensy bit.  A bit disappointing I know, but still…it's still pretty damn evil on their part…

Er, I think I'll be putting up the next chapter too…hmm, we'll see…

[Submitted: April 10, 2003]


	8. Punish Me

**Chapter 8: Punish Me**

**_Disclaimer:_ Nope, not mine, never shall be.  But, I used to 'own' the namesake…he did my bidding…what a good little monkey!  (Don't ask, you don't wanna know…)**

Hermione wriggled underneath him, only slightly pleased at how much he wanted to know of her sexual activity.

"You never will that way," she hissed.

"Oh, won't I?" he asked, nibbling on her ear.  "I have ways to make it work," he whispered, pressing his hip against hers.

Hermione fought back a moan, and the pure need that began to course through her body with a few simple touches from the man.

"I was with him, now get off!" she seethed.

There was no way she was going to let Malfoy do this to her, no way she'd let him seduce her.  There was far too much at stake…her reputation, her concentration, focus, feelings, emotions…her heart.  No, it was far too dangerous to fall in love with a guy like Draco.  Someone who only wanted to use her, then lose her.  He'd never love her; closest he'd get is being her lover.

Draco seemed pleased by the effect he had on her body, so he simply pressed closer to her.  "I don't think so, not yet.  So…Thompson beat me to you?  Or was there someone else?"

"His name is Kyle, not Thompson," she said, stiffly.

"Same thing," he replied, with a wave of his hand.

"No, it's not."

"Fine, Kyle, then!" Draco forced out.

"Yes, it was him first.  Now leave me alone."

"So, a Slytherin ravished you?  Never thought I'd see the day…unless it was me," he added, slyly.

"Ugh.  Why the sudden interest in my sex life?  Jealous?" Hermione taunted.

Draco stiffened, glaring.  "Jealous?  What do you take me for, Granger?"

She inhaled abruptly.  "A pompous idiot."

He practically stared daggers at her.  "Shut your trap, Granger."

"But, what if I said I thought you were sexy?" Hermione asked, innocently.

Draco paused in thought.  "Then, talk all you want," he whispered, throatily.

She laughed.  Draco was so insufferably full of himself!  Deciding to tease him, like he did her…

Hermione leaned in closely, as if prepared to talk to him.  Pressing her palms flat against his hard, taut chest, she made slow circles around his nipples, and licked her lips.  Finally opening her moist lips, she sloped forward even further.

She surpressed a laugh at his ragged breathing.  "Well, then…I guess I won't be talking up a storm anytime soon then, huh?"

Draco glared at her, sending a shiver down her spine.  Shoving himself off her, he started off for his room, forgetting completely the invisible rope.

~*~

_That damn mudblood bitch!  Thought she was so great…if it weren't for the damn rope…_

Each of these thoughts ran through his mind rapidly.

But there she was, standing smugly, a broad grin across her goddamn face…her gorgeous face.

"Yes, we simply _must thank Dumbledore for this lovely treat," Hermione taunted, stepping closer to him.  "After all, it evened up the score some, didn't it?"_

Opening his thin lips, Draco said, "Hardly, mudblood.  I've gotten to you a lot of times, this was your first."

"Aw, not so fun when someone beats you at your own game, huh?" she teased, still smiling.

Draco shoved her gently, and growled, "No, not really.  Get out of my face."

"But you were having _so much fun when I licked my lips, like this…" Hermione paused, to do just that.  She ran her tongue slowly over her bottom lip, working excruciatingly slow up to the top.  "And when I did this…" she trailed off again, stepping closer to Draco, to repeat the movements around his nipples, enticingly._

Draco sucked in a breath, slightly amused at the mudblood's hidden talents.  "It looks like you are too," he whispered gruffly.

As he predicted, Hermione immediately stopped, stiffening.

"Come on, Granger.  Where's your sense of adventure?" he jeered.

Her big brown eyes narrowed, and she scowled.  "It's right here…I just need the right guy to unlock it with."

"Like Kyle," Draco spat, not letting it curl into a question.

"Exactly."

Draco shook his head slightly, letting his blonde hair frame the sides of her face.  Deciding they got annoying, he ran a hand through them, letting a few more fall back.

Hermione swallowed at the simple movement.  "So, where are we gonna sleep?" she asked softly, staring at the floor.

"In my bed."

"What's wrong with mine?" she demanded.

"What makes you think I'd sleep in Gryffindor colors?"

"What makes you think I'd sleep in Slytherin colors?" Hermione shot back, her eyes flashing.

"The fact that you must've to sleep with Kyle!"

"Well, maybe he slept with me!"

"Yeah, that's manly.  I guess we both know who wore the pants in that relationship," Draco scoffed.

"Just because you're jealous of K—"

"_No, I'm not," he said forcefully.  "_Never_ would I be jealous of an idiot like Thompson!"_

Hermione stared at him, her eyes seething with hate for him.  Good.

~*~

"Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"Why do you have to be such a goody-goody?"

"Better than being a death-eater-in-training, with low-life scum for a dad, and a crazy mother!" Hermione shrieked.

Instantly, her mouth snapped shut, wishing she could take the words back.  Her hand clamped firmly over her mouth.  "I'm sorry," she whispered softly, muffled by her palm.

Draco's pale face was tinged with a light red, as he stared with something malicious in his eyes.  She shivered, and couldn't help but think that it was stronger than actual hate.

His face twitched with rage, and he stated flatly, "No, you're not.  You don't know anything about my mother.  Hell, you don't know the first thing about _me.  It's perfectly clear that we hate each other.  So for the rest of this week, we'll play nice, do our detention, and then, we can get back to trying to ignore each other."_

Hermione breathed raggedly, her vision blurring.  Something in her wished it were an anger that would go away.  For some reason, the thought of ignoring him for the rest of her life seemed unbearable.

"No, Draco," she pleaded.  "It just slipped!  Please…"

"I'd think you'd be happy," Draco snapped, his silver eyes flaming dangerously.  It was a sign that the conversation was over.

~*~

Draco tried to roll over in his silk sheets, feeling something tug his arm.  "What the hell…?" he asked softly.

Then he remembered the damn punishment.

It was going to be even worse now.  Sighing, Draco turned towards Hermione, studying her peaceful features.

Her arm on top of her chest rose and fell with each breath.  Her hair fluttered softly away from her mouth as she inhaled and exhaled.

Damn her.  For making him feel like this, for getting him angry.  Most of all, for looking so goddamn beautiful as she slept.

It was all he could do to stop himself from kissing her full lips right then.  His fists clenched.

There were so many things in life Draco was never permitted to have.  Like a mother during some of the hardest times in his life.  Or even Hermione.  Both things were forbidden to him.

Hermione suddenly rolled a little toward him, her thin arm falling on top of him.

He inhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes shut.  He was twitching because of the tingle the contact sent down his body.

Draco noticed the blanket had fallen down her body, and he pulled it back over her slowly, repaying the favor.

Gently, he picked up her arm, and set it on the space of bed between them.

So he just lay there, watching her sleep peacefully.  Draco hoped that it would cause him to fall asleep too, watching her even, mellowed breathing.

Without warning, Hermione's toffee eyes flickered open, falling onto his gaze, perceptively.

"Were you watching me sleep, Malfoy?" she asked groggily, taking a deep breath.

"Of course not," he snapped.

A small smile spread across her face.  "Are you still mad at me?" she asked in a tiny, quivering voice.

"Y—no," Draco sighed, giving into her puppy dog look.  "Don't count on getting away with insulting my mother ever again," he threatened.

Smiling coyly, Hermione whispered very quietly, "I don't plan on it.  You should punish me."

He shivered, at the idea.  But, Draco knew better.  She was half-asleep, and would be completely horrified to know what she was saying.  "I will."

Pausing to think, he asked, "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?"

Hermione yawned before answering.  Painstakingly slowly, she said, "I dunno…"

To his disgust, his heart fell a little.  "Oh."

Swiftly, and out of nowhere, Hermione scooted closer, and kissed him on the cheek.  "Maybe I lied."

At this, Draco buried his face into his silky pillow, smirking into the folds and creases of it.

~*~

Hermione took in a forkful of waffles, looking over at Draco.

Since neither could compromise where to eat, they decided on the common room, and conjured the never-ending food with a simple spell.

He smirked his telltale smirk, as if he knew something she didn't.

"What's so amusing?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Draco replied, innocently.

Suddenly, she felt out in the open, and like she was on parade, naked.  Did something happen last night she wasn't aware of?

She sucked in a breath, when the thought that Draco had sex with her while she was asleep.  But no…she wasn't even sure if it was possible to do that without her waking up.  Shrugging off that idea, she suddenly remembered something Lavender Brown told her during her first year.

She talked in her sleep.  Except, didn't she say Hermione was in reality half-asleep?

"What did I say?" Hermione asked, blanching.

Draco shrugged.  Biting off some bacon he replied nonchalantly, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Granger."

In the back of her mind, there was a smaller version of Hermione sitting on a chair, with tears streaming down her face.  The tiny imaginary replica looked upset, and guilty.  She started kicking and screaming in frustration.

Hermione only wished she could see Draco's face if she were to behave like this.  It would have been priceless.

"Draco, please," she begged, tossing down a cinnamon bun.  "This isn't funny!  Just tell me!"

He shook his head stubbornly.  "No way, Granger.  This is my blackmail."

Hermione shrieked in frustration, then remembered her wand.  Underneath the table she picked it up gently, watching Draco eat more.  Whispering a spell, she felt pulled forward.

It was only a small, practically invisible pulling, that she wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for her incredible senses.

Hermione half-expected a swirling, colorful vortex to fly into as she slowly reached the depths of Draco's complex mind.

_"Granger would have a fit if she knew what she did last night."_

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, feeling helpless.  What in the Gods' name did she do?  But she needn't wait long…

_"She probably still thinks I'm mad at her, too.  Really, I am.  But to watch someone that peaceful slightly wake up, and say and do the things the mudblood did… I still love the fact that Hermione would hyperventilate if she knew…knew that she kissed me.  Knew that when I warned her not to talk about my mother like that ever again, she said, 'Punish me'…"_

Hermione felt herself being pushed back, before she heard the rest of those disgusting acts…

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Draco demanded, his eyes flashing.

~*~

If that stupid mudblood actually thought that he didn't notice his mind being invaded, or her muttering the spell; she was stupider than he thought.

He let her hear exactly what she needed.  Draco didn't let her know about his question, or the fact he was watching her.

Her usually tanned skin was pale, almost like Draco's delicate complexion.  She reminded him of a porcelain doll.

"You're lying," she whispered.

He simply shook his head, grinning.  "Why would I do that?"

"Just shut up," Hermione moaned, burying her face in her arms.  "It can't be true…I'd never do that—_say_ that—to you!"

"But you did, Hermione.  That can't be changed.  So, punish you, huh?  I love how kinky you are at night," he ridiculed her, still grinning.

"I think I'm going to go now," she mumbled nervously, jumping up.

"So soon?" Draco asked, innocently.

Hermione glared at him, looking positively sick at the same time, so it wasn't all too effective.

She walked briskly out the dorms, leaving her robes in the common room, lying on the sofa.

Draco guessed it was because he was sitting on the sofa, and assumed she'd be going to her sanctuary—the library.

He simply shrugged, and continued to take some more breakfast.

So Hermione was being touchy.  What else was new?

~*~

Hermione sat cross-legged on the smooth, green grass.  She stared out at the lake, watching the small waves.  The sun's reflection was distorted, shining across the entire lake.

She shivered from the brisk air, what with it being nearly October.

"October!" Hermione gasped.  The Halloween Ball!

She and Draco had completely forgotten to start to work on it, and it was mere weeks away.

But still, she couldn't bring herself to leave the serenity of the water to leave for the library to plan—without Draco.

Hermione felt herself being sucked into its beauty and grace.  She picked a weed from the grass.  The one where you blew away the seeds and made a wish.  Which was probably why they stayed there…they involved superstition, like magic.

Patting down on the grass, she felt her small hand run over a soft piece of flesh, and she gasped.  It was a hand.

When did someone sit next to her?

Turning slowly, praying in her head it wasn't Draco, she saw who it was, and felt relieved.

It was only Harry.

"Hey, Harry," she greeted softly, grasping his hand.

Harry smiled, squeezing hers back.  "Hey, yourself.  What are you doing out so early?"

"Harry Potter, it's eight!  That is nowhere near early!" Hermione laughed.

He chuckled, his emerald eyes dancing.

That was one thing Draco Malfoy could never accomplish, no matter how hard he tried.  He would never be able to make his eyes dance in the innocent, boyish way Harry could.  Draco could never make her feel as safe as she felt this very instant.

Hermione leaned back against Harry's chest, staring at the water again.

Draco could make her heart race, and say an inappropriate thing or two, but he could never get her to feel love for him.  Even if he tried until his dying days.  Which proved Malfoys didn't _always_ get what they wanted.

_Are you trying to say Draco wants you?  You to fall in love with him? Her mind asked harshly._

"You ok, 'Mione?" Harry asked, concerned.

It was as if he had dumped ice cold water over her head.  "Yeah," she smiled, shaking her head slightly.  "Just thinking."

"About what?" he asked, gently.

Hermione sighed, listening to Harry's heartbeat for a moment.  "Just stuff.  Mostly how I forgot to work on the Halloween Ball," she lied.

How would Harry feel or react if he knew what had been going on between the two sworn enemies?  That Draco was occupying her mind.

"Oh my God," she murmured, rubbing her wrist.

Harry was bewildered.  "What?"

"The bond.  Why isn't it there anymore?"

He shrugged.  "I dunno.  Ask Dumbledore."

"Ok," Hermione murmured, closing her eyes.  "Right after this, though.  I'm so comfortable.

"I know," he whispered, stroking her hair.  "So am I."

~*~

Draco snarled.

How touching.  There was Granger and Potter, lying in each other's arms, like long-lost lovers.

He felt a slight pulling inside his chest, but fought it back.  There was no way in Hell that he had feelings for the impure muggle born.

Almost as if a fire fueled her, Hermione jumped up, disturbing Harry.

She rushed toward the entrance, where Draco was, and he hid behind a curtain, to obscure him from her view.

Curiously, he followed her.

Granger had been going to Dumbledore.  She murmured the password, and stepped onto the stairs.

Draco cursed, and whipped out the invisibility cloak he carried in his robes.  Placing it over his body, he stepped onto the winding steps a few below her.

"Professor!" she cried, relieved.

"Why, good evening, Hermione.  How are the plans for the ball coming along?" Dumbledore asked, pushing down his glasses.

"Fine," Hermione lied, looking about the office.

"Excellent!" the headmaster smiled, clapping briefly.  "Now, what is it that concerns you?"

"Well, sir, I was curious as to why the bonds that tied Malfoy and I together are gone."

Draco glanced down, startled.  He hadn't even noticed it!

"Well, Miss Granger, the answer is simple.  That is a spell for people who hate each other."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, bewildered.  "But we still hate each other!"

He shook his head, letting his great white beard sway.  "Apparently, you don't, Hermione."

"But…how?  It was there whenever we tried to pull away," she protested.

"But, Miss Granger, that was when the both of you were upset at one another.  Did you ever try when both of you were perfectly calm, and weren't mad?"

"Er, yes."

"Did you really?" he asked, incredulously.

_Yes, Draco thought.  __At night, in my bed._

"I—I think so…"

"Well, Hermione, there's your answer," Professor Dumbledore replied simply.

"But…this morning, I was upset at him!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Hermione trailed off, fumbling for words.  "He irritated me."

"How so?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward.

"Draco said things…horrible things…"

"Like…" the headmaster prodded.

"Inappropriate things.  I'd rather not say, if you don't mind, sir," she said gently.

"I see.  But, Hermione…were you _really mad at Mister Malfoy for saying that?  Or were you upset because it was the truth?"_

Dumbledore had left her completely flabbergasted.  Which was something Draco enjoyed thoroughly.

**A/N: **Short punishment, I know.  But the bugger little chains were getting in my way!  At least now they're available to…do things if they wish…

Well, did you like it?  I hope you did.  Um, 'cute' scenes to come…

Finally, I'll be submitting just one chapter next time, because I'm almost done with 10 (Gah, they're catching up to me!), and I really wanna submit some Wednesday, April 16, 2003 in honor of the story's namesake's birthday.  So when it rolls around, let's wish him a virtual happy birthday, eh?  He's quite special to me (moved, the stupid git did…can't even hug him on his own birthday…grrr…)!  No, we didn't go out, but he was a very close friend of mine…GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER IF THEY'RE THERE!  Hehe.

[Submitted: April 10, 2003]


	9. Going Back and Forth

**Chapter 9: Going Back and Forth**

**_Disclaimer:_ Sorry.  Not mine…wish it were, though…could be very, very rich.  *Walks off debating this idea***

**A/N: You people are the best!  *Sobs***

**MistressDeDraco-** Aww, really?  I didn't really figure it would be that cute…Hmm…As for punishing her, you never know… ;-) Hurrah, someone liked the bonds!  Erm, Kyle is a very nice person…so nice, I may have to use him a bit more…

**Ring-ette chick-** Thanks much!  Your reviews always make me feel special  *beams*  Well, everyone's do…but still…

**::enVy::-** Thanks.  It took a while to update, but oh well.

**Blanche-** I thought you would be one to love the bonds, lol.

**HarryPotterWanter-** Eh, I lost patience with the bonds…to eager to get on with the plot.  And, if you look back, you'll see that he felt the tug when he first woke up.  Meaning he was still pissed off about the comment on Narcissa.  No, I doubt they'll reappear…Erm, telling Dumbledore spoils everything, and anyway, she did herself so, poo on Hermione.  I dunno yet, I may throw in Harry as more than a friend if I get bored…And yes, Kyle's incredibly nice.

**Monica-** Don't worry, she gives in soon…and, thanks!

**TriGemini-** Spankies (God I'm tired of the word Thanks…from now on it's spank you, instead of thank you, cuz I'm a freak, and am bored!)

**Sora-** Spanks.  I try really hard on the spelling and grammar, cuz it honestly annoys me when people are bad at it (not that I won't read the story…it just annoys me).  Hehe, dirty fluff…interesting.  You're very nice.  Good boost for my ego, lol.  I don't think the review # is that bad…if I ever feel bad about (I don't, but _if…_) I just see it as:  I've been submitting 2 chappies at a time.  So, it's like, divide the chaps by 2, and I have 30 something reviews…sorta.  I dunno, ARGH!  lol

**Alyssa-** Really?  *cries*  Lol, just kidding…you're too kind!  Argh, you're a great reviewer!  (You all are…)

**_I love you guys, lol.  You make me feel so lurvely!!!  *Hands out mini Harry Potter characters to do with as you please, but keeps a Sean for herself while smirking*  Queer, I know…_**

I's so proud!  I finally figured out what those obnoxious 'J's are in my story.  Everytime I make a smiley face, it turns into those little nice ones, and ff.net hates me, so turns 'em into Js.  HUZZAH!  I thought I was dumb!  Lol.

Professor Dumbledore leaned back in his enormous chair, smiling broadly.

Hermione simply stared at him, with a torn expression on her face.  Like she was battling horror, disgust, and terror.  She was completely stricken.

"Goodbye, sir," she whispered shakily, with a pale face.

"I'll see you later, Miss Granger.  Oh, and don't forget: You two still have detention!" he waved, cheerily.

Dumbledore chuckled as she descended down the stairs.  "Interesting indeed," he murmured, before looking at the transparent blue curtain by his window.  "Lovely evening.  You may come out, Mister Malfoy.  I believe you've heard what you wanted," Dumbledore said; louder than his last sentence.

Draco Malfoy dropped his Invisibility Cloak, staring open-mouthed at the Headmaster.  "How did you—"

"The correct question is, how could I _not_ know?  Jelly Bean?"

The young wizard shook his head, smiling oddly.  "That's ok, Professor," he mumbled, and headed for the steps.

"Good luck, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore called.

"For what?" Draco asked, bewildered.

Professor Dumbledore just shook his head; a bemused expression set on his old, aged face.  Finally, focusing on the young man, he said, "I think you know what I mean."

With that cryptic message, Draco headed down the steps once and for all.

The old wily headmaster sat, chuckling.  If only these students knew what lie ahead of them.

~*~

Hermione let herself fall onto the maroon seat in their common rooms.

Biting her lip, she wondered what Professor Dumbledore had meant.  Certainly, she wasn't afraid of what Malfoy suggested about her?

_Of course not, don't be silly, Hermione, she thought to herself._

But still…what if that was why she left so quickly?  To get away from him, and what he undoubtedly thought about her.  No!  There was no way she was afraid of what Draco had said.  Hermione was most definitely not afraid of the truth.

"Hello, Granger," Draco said, in his usual lazy drawl.  "Thinking about me?"

She blushed furiously.  "No!" she snapped, forcefully.

Moving his finger between her and him, Draco asked, "Are you afraid of this?"

Hermione lifted her head in defiance, at the challenge in his voice.  "There is no _us_," she insisted.

"There isn't?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No.  Never was, never will be."

"Why's that?  Scared to try new things?"

Scrunching up her nose, Hermione retorted, "No, of course not.  But the idea of us is completely ridiculous."

"Is it really?  Dumbledore didn't seem to think so."

She gasped, glaring at him.  "You _followed me?"_

"So what if I did?" Draco demanded, his silver eyes flashing.

Hermione looked into them, feeling sucked into their great, mysterious depth.  Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to get to know Draco Malfoy better; find out what made him tick.

"Fine."

He arched an eyebrow.  "'Fine' _what?"_

More quietly this time, Hermione glanced down before murmuring, "Fine, let's try it.  I'll prove it to you.  There _is_ no us."

Draco smirked, self-satisfied.  "We'll see."

~*~

Ron Weasley looked at the empty seat in front of him, worriedly.  "Where do you reckon Hermione is?" he asked, picking up a dinner roll.

Harry shrugged.  "She was at the lake earlier.  But she ran off to talk to Dumbledore, I think."

"Oh," Ron mumbled, looking down at the food.  "She's missing lunch."

"Yeah, I know.  I don't think she minds much.  She seemed much more concerned that Malfoy and her had forgotten to plan the Halloween Ball," Harry explained.

"Stupid git probably had 'better' things to do.  Like shagging half the female population," Ron spat, bitterly.  "Acts like he's the best thing on Earth."

"Well, that's Malfoy for you.  He's nothing but a slimy arse," replied a female voice, slipping into a seat.

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed, grinning.

She mirrored his grin, and greeted them.

After a few moments, she mumbled, "Thanks for this morning, Harry."

Ron smirked, looking back and forth between.  "Harry, I never knew.  Besides which, I thought you fancied someone else!"

Harry blushed, looking down at his plate.  "It wasn't anything big, Ron.  Stop it."

"Oh, hardly!" Hermione pressed, a huge grin on her face.

Ron knew Harry was in for it, because she had the mischievous gleam in her eyes, that was rarely ever present.  When it was, it meant big time embarrassment.

"Honestly, I never knew a person could be so sturdy," she sighed, dramatically.  "You were so nice.  Really.  Letting me lay against your chest…I'm sure you enjoyed that!"

Ron laughed, looking at the beet red Harry Potter, clearly embarrassed.  "Hey, what about me?" he teased.

Hermione smiled genuinely at Ron, and sighed once more.  "Alright, if I must!"

With that, she crawled under the table, and sat next to him.  She leaned against his chest, smiling contentedly.  "We should do this more often," she joked, looking between the two boys.

Ron patted her head, awkwardly.  "I haven't a problem with that, so long as you move, so my arm isn't so weird."

She moved, sticking out her tongue.

~*~

Draco glared at the three students.  More specifically, Hermione and Weasel.  She was settled against his chest, smiling broadly.

They joked loudly, and she poked his arm playfully.

What was she trying to do?  Make him jealous?

Apparently, it was working, since he clenched his fists and jaw.  Hermione looked up at him, suddenly.

Her eyes were sparkling, and clearly had a look saying 'Ha.'

Draco narrowed his eyes, grabbing Pansy, the nearest girl.

She giggled with excitement, all anger towards his previous callous behavior gone.

He leaned forward, kissing her squarely on the lips.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting the kiss become deeper.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermione stop and stare, anger crossing her features.

In response, she licked Ron's ear, leaving him bewildered.

Draco moved down to Pansy's neck, sucking lightly.

It continued like this, both fighting to get the other more jealous, until Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly.

Hermione froze, perched on top of Ron's lap, nibbling his ear.  Draco smirked at the face of pure joy Ron was making, and pushed Pansy off his lap.

~*~

"What was that about, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded, her hands on her hips.

It was after dinner, the next chance she got to see him after the lunch incident.

Draco shrugged in response.  "What'd it look like to you?  I was having fun with Pansy.  I could ask the same of you, you know."

"_I was hanging out with my two best friends.  Perhaps the idea is foreign to you?  I'm sure it wouldn't be too proper to be able to lean against Crabbe or Goyle like that?"_

Hermione allowed a small smile at his shiver of disgust of the mental picture.  "And that, is the advantage of having friends of the opposite sex, Mister Malfoy."

"'Mister Malfoy'…Ha!  You sound like that kooky, old headmaster of ours," Draco scoffed.

"Dumbledore isn't crazy!" she protested, glaring.  "Stop avoiding the subject."

"Well, to respond to your last statement, and—I do believe—you wanted to be friends a while back.  So, don't you think I would qualify as a member of the opposite sex?" Draco asked, perking an eyebrow.

"What are you getting at, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes.

It was a stupid question—she knew _exactly_ what he was suggesting, but she was buying time.  Debating on if it was smart.

Dumbledore, had after all, suggested to test out the relationship…just not in those exact words.  After a few years talking to him, one got used to what was _trying_ to say, instead of listening to what he was _literally_ saying.

"Well, I think it would only be fair to for me to get the same privilege, right?" he asked, smiling innocently.

Hermione sighed, staring into his icy eyes, which had seemingly thawed.

"Whatever," she finally murmured, watching him sit and lean back against the couch.

Hesitantly, she crawled on top, resting her head against his chest.

Hermione inhaled, feeling her head rise and fall gently as he breathed.  It was almost comforting, lying atop his beating heart.

Draco began to play with her hair, aimlessly.  He brushed back the hair in front of her shoulders.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"We really need to start the ball planning," she whispered, letting her eyes drift shut.

"No we don't," Draco murmured, still stoking her hair.

"Why?"

"I did it two weeks ago.  Don't shoot up, I'm comfortable."

Hermione smiled wryly.  "I'm that predictable?"

"Oh, yeah," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

She sighed again, in content this time.

Maybe Dumbledore was right.  Which meant Draco was right.

~*~

"Granger?" Draco whispered, poking her.

He watched, amused, her chest rise and fall evenly, and slowly.

"You better not be asleep," he warned, glancing at the clock.  It was 10:40, two hours after they reached this comfortable position.

He himself, had fell asleep at the peaceful serenity of it all.  Breathing, he found, was very soothing.

Draco poked her more forcefully, causing Hermione to stir groggily.

"Mmm?" she mumbled faintly.

"Granger, it's past 10:30!"

"So what?" she demanded, stretching her arms.  "I'm comfortable.  I haven't a problem."

"Yeah, well I do.  My foot's asleep."

"You're a wizard, Malfoy.  Cast a spell," she murmured, resting her arms again.

"Ugh, fine," Draco whispered, irritably.  "Next time, _you're on bottom."_

She tensed up, bending her head up to see him.  "That's crude, Draco."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Draco retorted.

"Fair enough," Hermione yawned.  She immediately fell back asleep, her arm draped over Draco's leg.

He felt his skin tingle at the contact, and caressed her cheek, knowing the tenderness he was expressing was a result of being half-awake.

"_Inclina Induviae," Draco whispered, changing them both into their respective pajamas._

He looked down at her satin red shorts, and matching button-up top, with three buttons undone.

She didn't even notice the view she was giving him, as she slept.

"_Accio blanket," he murmured, catching the zooming blanket._

He covered Hermione and him, but his bare legs still felt cold, from the feel of hers.

_Damn boxers, he thought bitterly._

~*~

Draco woke up again.  A horrible habit of his, to wake up in the middle of the night.

This time, he was twice as amused, when he noticed Hermione on top of him.  She had rolled over, and her face was resting lightly on his chin.  Her arms were wrapped around his abdomen, like he was an over-sized teddy bear.  One of her legs was dangling over his.

Draco suddenly had the twisted urge to move his hips up against hers, just to see the reaction.

"Hermione?" he whispered, softly.

She stirred faintly above him, opening her eyes painstakingly slow.  "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Do you realize the position you're in?" he asked, amused.

"I'm perfectly aware of it," Hermione snapped.

"Just checking.  I never knew you liked to be the dominant one.  I'll remember that," Draco promised.

Her eyes snapped open, and she glared at him.  But, Hermione gave herself away with the twinkle in her chocolate eyes.  "What makes you think you can talk like that?  And anyway, I prefer the guy on top.  Call me old-fashioned."

"So if I flipped you over…?"

Hermione just laughed.  "Shut up, so I can sleep!"

Draco fell silent, running his hands lightly down her arms.  Bored with that, he pulled up her top, and drew lazy circles on her back.

~*~

Hermione shivered at Draco's feathery touch.

Very desperately, she wanted to tell him to sod off, but the pleasure was so overwhelming.  Besides which, being half-asleep, she doubted she had the energy to fight his playful mood.

So she decided to let it carry on, because she knew this wouldn't last tomorrow morning.

~*~

Hermione was right.  The next morning, Draco had somehow managed to get out from under her, and she awoke alone, food sitting on a tray on the table next to her.

"Draco?" she called, sitting up.

She rubbed her eyes, and finally stretched, arching her back far back enough that her palms touched the sofa.

"Nice, Granger.  But, not as good as the view you let me have last night when I changed us into our pajamas with that spell.  Unbuttoning does you well," drawled a voice from the corner.

She felt her cheeks heat, and knew instantly that red was creeping onto her cheeks.  "Oh, stuff it, Malfoy.  You're one to talk.  _Someone_ was aroused after last night," Hermione snapped.

"It's that chest of yours, I'll admit it."

"Sure.  Try your sick fantasies of getting me in bed!"

"It's not a fantasy, mudblood.  It's the future," Draco whispered, moving so that the last word was breathed into her ear.

Hermione clutched her arm, which had goosebumps popping up.  "In Draco Land, maybe.  But not in reality," she spat, buttoning her satin top.

"Oh, don't bother.  I actually like the fact that you don't wear a bra to bed.  Very nice.  The question remains…do you wear knickers?" Draco hissed, inserting his fingers into her shorts.

"Get off!" she hissed, ripping away from his touch.

"Well, if you just told me…" Draco remarked, his eyes sparkling with an innocence she knew he never had.

"Fine!"

With that, Hermione pulled down her shorts a notch, then pulled them back up.  "Now go rot in hell!"

"I didn't see."

"That's your fault, not mine."

Draco sulked for a bit, before he perked back up, and ran wordlessly out the door/portrait.

Hermione stared open-mouthed at him, before going slowly into her room, and changing into some muggle clothes, since she didn't have classes today.

She glanced at the mirror, checking her gloss, baby pink tank, and jean cutoff shorts.  (**A/N: **I'm so tired of the robes, so forgive me.)

Hermione suddenly remembered that she and Draco had dishes again, and she groaned.

About two hours with Draco Malfoy, washing dishes in a clogged sink, with cold water.  Two hours to be degraded.

For the life of her, she couldn't figure why Dumbledore gave them the sick, twisted job of doing the dishes.  It was hated by muggle children everywhere, herself included.  It was every child's nightmare to have a clogged sink, and bail it while the dishwasher ran.

The only thing she even remotely like about it was it gave the elves a break…the entire point of her S.P.E.W. campaign in their fourth year.

_I wonder if Draco will be nice again… Hermione thought, sighing.  __I wonder when exactly he wants to start the little 'experiment' to prove me right, when I said there is_ no us.__

She sat on the corner of her bed, lost in thought.  She was so deeply immersed in her inner conversation; she didn't see Harry creep into her room, his arm around his back.

"Hermione?" he whispered, tapping her with his free hand.

She jumped, turning around slowly.  "Harry?" she squealed, feeling like it had been years.

She hugged him, eager to forget her confusion with Draco's actions.  Flirting with her best friend seemed like a suitable task.

"Here, from Ron and me," Harry mumbled, revealing a pink rose grasped in the hand that had been earlier hidden.

Tears welled up in her eyes.  Hermione found herself wondering how she could have thought for even a moment, that she could like Draco.  He would never do this…never.

"It's 'Ron and I'," she corrected finally, wiping away the tears.  She hugged Harry tightly, almost squeezing the air out of the poor boy.

"This is just the pick-me-up I needed," Hermione laughed, finally releasing her best friend.

"Why?" Harry asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing important," she murmured, dismissing the idea with a wave of her hand.

"Well, if you're sure…" he said, dubiously.  "Anyway, Ron's sorry he couldn't make it, but he had early detention with Snape for that mouthing off he did in class," Harry chuckled.

"Here, sit," Hermione said, patting her bed.

"Did you sleep in it last night?" he asked, looking at the immaculate bed.

"Oh…d-don't be ridiculous," Hermione stuttered, flushing.  "I just…I just got up early.  You know me.   If it's not the crack of dawn, it's too late."

Harry smiled, brushing back a stray lock of hair.  "I swear to Gods, if this hair doesn't cooperate…" he began, his emerald eyes shining like their namesakes.

She drew in a breath, feeling a rush of love for her friend.  "I miss you guys…I wish I weren't Head Girl," she mused, scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah, I wouldn't fancy living with Malfoy either," Harry laughed.

Hermione punched him lightly, mirroring his wide grin.

"Would you fancy letting me lean against you again?"

"Yup."

"Great," Hermione murmured, leaning into his sculpted chest.

~*~

Draco watched with a sneer.

_My, my, that Granger is quite the flirt.  In just a day and a half, she went from Harry, to Weasel, to him, back to Harry._

Of course, Draco had the comfort of knowing she spent the night on top of him.  Something he was sure to brag about.

He sighed, easing the door shut.  Hermione had better get a move on; they had 'dish duty' in an hour and Muggle Studies half an hour after that.

"Mudblood!" he called, cupping his hands over his mouth.

He heard an irritated sigh, and Harry grumble in anger.  No doubt, towards him.  Finally, he heard her get up and open the door.

"What do you _want Malfoy?" Hermione demanded, her eyes fiery with anger.  "It had better be good, I was talking to Harry," she spat, in a manner clearly indicating he was far more worth her time than Draco would ever be._

"You have an hour until we have dishes.  Then, we have class.  Just letting you know," Draco drawled lazily.

"That's it?  Malfoy, I am perfectly aware of the time!  I don't need you to act as my human clock.  Now, if you don't mind—"

Catching her arm as she turned to leave, Draco asked softly, "What if I _do mind?"_

Flustered, Hermione yanked her arm away, her brown eyes wide with confusion.  "I wouldn't care either way.  I'd like to get back to my _friend," she said pointedly._

Draco rolled his eyes, and loosened his grasp enough for her to slip through.

What the hell was her deal, emphasizing 'friend' like that?  And her goddamn impatience!  When would Granger realize Draco was the best thing in the world; and that she should consider herself lucky he even gave her the time of day?

Grumpily, he flopped onto his green couch with silver decorations.  He stared at the roaring fire, despite the fact that the room was nowhere near cold.  His molten eyes slipped out of focus as he focused onto his flames licking at the edge of the fireplace.

Mesmerized, he stared into it, feeling at peace.  That was the thing about fires.  They were absolutely fascinating, as if they held a secret no one else was allowed to know.

The orange glow flickered across his pale face, reflecting in his icy gray eyes.

It wasn't until he felt a tap on his shoulder that he jumped, becoming rapidly aware of the world surrounding him.  Draco looked around; realizing Golden Boy had left already.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione whispered, sitting beside him.

"Whatever," Draco sighed, standing abruptly.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked, concerned.

"No, just forget it," he mumbled, brushing off the question.

"Oh."

They walked in silence to the kitchen, pausing only to tickle the pear.

This time, the elves occupying the kitchen scurried away at the sight of Draco, bowing and tripping over themselves.

"We sorry, sir," one squeaked, after tripping over his shoe.

"It's not a problem," Hermione said, gently, touching its shoulder.

The pair settled next to their respective sinks, continuing in silence.

Draco grabbed the hose on his sink, eyeing it maliciously.

~*~

Hermione let out a puff of air, brushing back a stray strand of hair with her shoulder.

"You about done yet, Malfoy?" she asked over the sound of running water.

"No, not quite," he called.

She chewed on her lower lip, trying to figure out the best way to get cleaned up before class.

Suddenly, she felt a spraying on her back.

"Oh my Gods!  Draco Malfoy!" she shrieked, putting up her arms to block the attack.  "Stop that this instant!"

"Make me," Draco taunted, his eyes dancing.

"You asked for it," she warned, grabbing her hose.

Anticipating her move, he shouted, "_Accio!_" catching the hose in his free hand.  He turned that on too, spraying her with double power.

"Oh, Gods, stop!" she howled again, wrapping her arms around her.  "It's cold!"

Draco smirked, and lowered the hoses.  "So you're cold again, huh?  It seems you're _always cold when I'm not near," he whispered, sending shivers down her spine at his suggestive tone._

"Oh, yeah.  Why don't you come warm me up," she retorted, only half-serious.

"Can do," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her soaking wet body.  "Excited to see me?" he joked, at her hard nipples.

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy."

She shivered, wiping her arms down.  "I hate you," Hermione murmured, leaning further against his chest.

"Yeah, you have a weird way of showing it."

"I'm very unpredictable."

Draco fell silent, having no retort to this remark.  He glanced at the dishes, which were almost done.

"Feel like calling in a favor?" he asked gently, as she rested her head atop his shoulder.

"Sure."

They walked outside, looking for the elves.

"Dobby?" Hermione called, looking for her friend.  When he appeared, she asked, "Could you finish the dishes for us?  We have class."

Dobby shook his head quickly.  "Yes, Miss Hermione.  I would be most happy to!" he squeaked.

Draco regarded his former elf with a curt nod, granting a small smile.  "Thanks, Dobby."

The elf stared wide-eyed up at his former master.

Hermione smiled, looking at Draco with immense gratitude.

**A/N: Today is my bestest friend's birthday!  HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE!!!!!!  WISH YOU WELL!!  I LOVE YOU!!! (j/k)**

Ahem, anyway…*clears throat* Erm, I hoped you liked it.

I know what I said about having submitted 2 chappies by now, but…chapter 10 just isn't cooperating with me…doesn't want to finish itself.  So…

Anyways, I'll be away until Sunday (It's Wednesday now, in case you don't know…), so I won't be updating or writing.  Even worse, it'll be back to school for me on Monday.  Which means they'll swamp me.  So hopefully, I'll be back up and running in a week or so.  Sorry.

To keep yourself busy, read my stories again, check out my bio, or read even better stories!  Lol.  The Fires of Beltane is a great one!  REALLY long too, so it'll occupy you.  Or, others…just...check my Fav. Stories section in my bio thing, really good ones are there.

Well, ta-ta for now!

[Submitted: April 16, 2003]


	10. A Baking Lesson and Spilt Secrets

**Chapter Ten: A Baking Lesson and Spilt Secrets**

(Just so you know, I've decided to cut ur reviews, and then comment on them.  Your review is in bold, and my answer is normal.  I dunno how long I'll keep it up, cuz this was rather annoying.  But I'm tired of going back and forth, and I'm sure you guys read my comments and think "What the hell?  What did I say?")

**Thanks to:**

**_MP_-Damn, this is amazing! I'm surprised it has so little reviews. Keep on writing, this is great.**

Spankies.  I'm actually kind of surprised it's almost at fifty. I thought it was pretty cool.  Hehe.

**_Sarah Kate_-awesome fic, I am loving the plot keep it going please! you can really go somewhere with this fic and you mostly already have! please finish! email me when you put out your next chappie! SK**

Ok, I've put you on my list.  Just so you know, I email both, so just pick out the one you want.  And, thanks!

**_Mrs. Yuy_-I think that this story is good well until you introduced Kyle.I think it would have been much better with out him in it.I think your a great auther but unfortently I just can't read this story anymore the thought of hermione with anyone other then draco is revoulting to say the least.**

I's sorry.  I like him as a character though.  After this section, I don't think he'll play that big of a part, though.  Oh well.  One reader lost.  Poo-poo, that sucks (I'm not being sarcastic, I'm generally depressed).

**_warmn'fuzzy_-This story is really good! Keep on going @ it! you'll soon be there :)Just a few pointers: I think it could be your summary or something off... or maybe your readers want more dirt in it... I can't see anything wrong with it!**

I know!  *hides*  I'm getting there with the dirt, I swear.  As for the summary…hated it from day one.  Do you have any ideas?  I have no idea how to sum up this stupid story!!!!!

**_Erilyn Rose_-Wow... back and forth is right!! One minute I think "hey, they're gonna really fall for each other" then "No wait... there they go fighting again"... it's very good!! Can't wait to read more!**

Bwahaha!  I'm good, aren't I?  Lol.

**_Alyssa_-WAI I love that chapter. SO CUTE! Draco and Hermione falling asleep together...The rose thing from Harry and Ron, that's cute too. If only i had guy friend's like that...no such luck, potter would never do anything like that. But so cute! I love Draco and Hermione together (my friends all call me crazy, but if they didn't belong together why would so many people write about them getting together. I bet if they just read your story...) Anyways I can't wait for the next chapter! I have other fanfics on my read list, but this...i always look for this one first. So keep writing! You rock! later dayz~~*Alyssa**

Yeah, I don't have guy friends like that either.  But once, the namesake, bought me a starfish!  Lol.  Yeeeahhh…Aw, thanks.  I really like your reviews.  And you're not crazy, they are perfect.  However--*scowls*--I heard that Draco may be killed off in the next book.  Wouldn't that just suck? J.K. better not do that, or I'll be upset!  Ok, I'll still read, but I'll cry and pout for days.

**_Blanche Dubois_-WOW! Draco should make her "warm"! *if you know what I mean* I really enjoyed the "naughtiness" on this chapter!**

Sorry, no naughtiness in this chapter either.  I swear to you, I'm getting there.  Just one last minor detail.

**_TriGemini_-Hey! Great chapter. It sounds like they are starting to get along (although, I doubt it will last very long ). Not to mention that twisted game of trying to get one another jealous. Is just too much. Well looking forward to the next chapter. It sounds as if the story is getting to the best part yet. So until then.**

Predictable, aren't I?  You'll see what I'm talking about later.  I guess it's getting there, hehe.  This chapter starts out kinda cute, and may make you hungry, but…sorry, I disappoint.  I live for it. ;)

**_Starlit Night_- i like it...the premise is good...and the language is beautiful. you have a loevely writing style...cant review for long! check back, thre'll be more**

**Love the story...but why is draco a selfish bastard? i mean, i agree with hermione, i want to see the better side of draco...the non-perverted side...and what is with hermione? going from kyle to harry to ron to draco...just have her make up her damn mind! and she better choose draco...maybe harry...definetly not kyle or ron...in fact, just make it draco, kay? well, anyways, great story! you really do have a lovely writing style! keep going!-pacific**

I know, I know…Draco's being an ass.  I sorta fixed it…sorta.  And, thanks, I like the "language is beautiful" part.  Made me feel good.  I swear to you: strictly Hermione and Draco.  There's flirtation, but no cigar. (*Never understood 'close, but no cigar'*)

**_LimpBizkitGurl0_-wow! i have to say im glad reading this! it makes me happy but one thing...MAKE HERM AND DRAKE GET TOGETHER!**

Once again: I know!  I'm SORRY!  Lol.  Sometime in the very near future, though.

**_Lizzie-star08-_Bravo! Bravo! I hate the stories on here, that don't actually...seem like something J.K Rowling would write in the Harry Potter series, that are just BEYOND reality(the closest you can get in the Harry Potter world...lol). But, this one is GREAT! It actually seems like something J.K. Rowling would write for one of her Harry Potter books. I love this story! Keep writing!The only thing I don't think is good..but, well, it's alright, but the clothes she wore...Pink tank top, cut off blue jean shorts...it doesn't really seem like something Hermione Granger would wear...maybe that's just me. lol..But, I wouldn't change anything in this story...*thumbs up***

REALLY?  Sounds like a JK thing?  You lyin?  Lol.  Thanks, that made me happy.  Though, I hardly compare *not used to extravagant compliments, but wouldn't mind sharing JK's paycheck*.  I know about those damn clothes, but well…I got bored.  Made her get 'wilder'.

**_HarryPotterWanter_-- I really liked this chapter. It was cute how Draco and Hermione fell asleep together on the couch in the common room. Especially since Hermione didn't care about the position she was in; it was comfortable, so who cares that she's laying on Draco. So are Draco and Hermione going to try being together. They were thinking about it, but they never actually said that they're together now. I wonder why Hermione wanted to lean on Harry again and why Harry brought Hermione the rose. I hope that Hermione doesn't start falling for Harry. I wonder how Hermione and Draco are going to clean up after their little water fight (although Hermione wasn't really able to do anything to Draco). They can probably just do a drying spell. It's interesting that Draco didn't care about getting wet if he could hold Hermione. Anyway, I'm looking forward to the next chapter. I hope you update again soon!**

Hermione…hmm…she's being a little flirt in my story now.  Don't ask why, she just is.  They are trying to 'be together', but you know me (or not), and it won't last too long.  Not until that PERFECT moment.  Meh, pretend Dobby cleaned it.  And yes, Draco's a little fiend who loves to be…anyway!

**_Jennifer_-well...OBVIOUSLY...draco is the one for hermione...i am really enjoying this fic, please update soon.**

Um, I didn't really get that, but yes, he really is.  Thanks for liking it, and yes, I know this took a while!

~*~

Draco looked up from the back of the class waiting patiently for the professor of Muggle Studies to arrive.

Moments later, Professor Brose strode in, a smile on her face.  She clapped, clearly delighted by something.

He scowled, finally seeing her dirty apron.  Gods, if they were going to…

"Cook!" Professor Brose exclaimed, beaming at the class.  "I hope you did your homework for the past week!"

Draco snuck a look at Hermione, wondering what she was thinking.  Of course, Little Miss Teacher's Pet was beaming too.

(**A/N: **I read in a review of someone else's story that Hermione dropped this class.  So she did.  Oh well: my story, my rules, lol.**)**

He raised his arm boldly, glaring at the professor.

"Yes, Draco?" Brose asked, slightly nervous.

"House elves cook.  Wizards _don't_."

"Well, Draco, this is why this is Muggle Studies.  Muggles enjoy cooking.  It's a favorite pastime of some; especially girls."

"Exactly.  _Girls_."  Some of the girls in the class shot him a dirty look, including Hermione.  He simply shrugged, plastering on his innocent face.

The professor just stared at him, obviously very upset with his sexist comment.  "Anyway, I've decided to let you bake whatever you want, as long as it's a pastry of some sort.  You know cake, cookies, bread…whatever.  I've taken the liberty of pairing you up."

The class groaned at this, looking around meekly at the Slytherin table.  Both the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were displeased with this immensely.  The Gryffindors were very used to it.

"Lavender with…Ernie.  Yasmine with Pansy.  Harry with Padma, Ron with Patrick," Brose began, running her fingers down the list.  "Finally, Draco and Hermione."

(**A/N: I know, I know…_so_ overdone.  So sue me!  It's time for harmless flirting.  *Shrugs innocently* Oh, and yes, I meant Yasmine, not Jasmine…)**

Draco looked over at Hermione, who was slightly flushed.  She was stifling a laugh, obviously at something Retard 1 or 2 said.  When she finally looked over, Hermione granted him a small smile.

Obviously that water fight had smoothed things over.  Good call on Draco's part…

_Ok, let's get this over with, Draco thought tensely, getting up and sauntering over toward Hermione._

"What are we making?" he asked finally, looking hopeful.

"Cake," Hermione said firmly.  "We could do cookies as extra credit…" she mused, tapping the table.

"Cake is just fine.  I don't need extra credit, nor do I want to spend any longer than I have to cooking."

Hermione huffed, looking crossly at him.  "Fine _Malfoy," she said pointedly._

"Aw, it burns.  Anyway, let's go.  All the good aprons are disappearing."

"By 'good', you mean, 'manly', right?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Draco smirked, and nodded.

But of course, by the time they got to the aprons, there were few left, so Draco settled on one that had flying Snitches.  It was suitable, anyway.

Hermione grabbed a pink one, with no visible designs.  It wasn't as if she cared what it looked like.

They moved to the kitchen, one that had been add next to the class by an expansion spell.

Draco looked around, watching his classmates get a more eager start.

"So, where are the ingredients to this infernal cake?" he demanded.

Hermione smiled, and pointed to the counter wordlessly, where they had just appeared.

Even though the mood was light, due to their previous water fight, Draco was extremely sour, feeling that baking was beneath him.

"Oh, give it up, Draco!" Hermione whispered, grinning.

"This is horrible!  I—Draco Malfoy, might I add—am _baking."_

"It's not so bad," she soothed, dipping her finger into the mix.

He eyed her curiously, narrowing his eyes.  "Don't you come anywhere near me with—"

But she interrupted him, dramatically wiping a blob of the batter on the tip of his nose.

"Hermione!" he hissed, unable to control the smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Consider it my revenge," Hermione quipped, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, well, consider this mine, you little prat!" he exclaimed, doing the same to her.

She squealed, ignoring the looks from everyone else.  "Draco!"

"Hermione!" he mimicked, grinning.

She sneered, then broke into another grin.  Turning back to their mix, Hermione said softly, "Truce?"

"I guess," Draco replied loftily.

She nodded, then began stirring the mix slowly.

"Gods, could you be any slower?" Draco moaned, placing his head in his hands.

"Why don't you do it then?" Hermione teased.

"Anything so I don't have to stand here until the next war!" he exclaimed, putting his hands over hers.

Just to get a rise out of her, he decided.  Draco maneuvered his hands over hers, stirring quickly.

~*~

Hermione froze, unable to believe this was happening.

Her heart rate increased considerably, and she could have sworn Draco could hear it.

"You never wiped off that batter," she whispered, smirking.

He shrugged.  "I'll do it later, I'm _working."_

Hermione laughed, letting him keep his hands over hers.

It was surprisingly comforting, in a strange way.  Hermione was quite surprised that she didn't force him off, or fight him.

No, it seemed as if both were comfortable with the situation, and neither dared to remove their hands.

Hermione recalled their agreement, to try out the relationship.  Who knew what came over them?

Perhaps…perhaps Dumbledore knew what he was talking about.

"Erm, Draco?" Hermione began, although she hated to break the moment, "I think it's done."

"What?  Oh, right," Draco said vaguely, dropping his hands from hers.  "Yeah, well…what now?"

Hermione swallowed, looking up at Harry and Ron, who were looking curiously at her.  "Um, er, we pour it…into…this pan…" she told him, gesturing faintly to the two pans.

Draco looked curiously at her, but poured the batter in.  "Ok.  Now what?"

"Now…you…just…erm, just put it in the stove," Hermione finally managed to spit out.  She was too busy watching her friends worriedly.

He sighed, and shoved the pans in, looking back with disdain, muttering, "A Malfoy, cooking…honestly."

She cracked a smile, watching him gaze at the stove, muttering darkly.  "Aww, not enjoying yourself, Malfoy?" she teased.

He turned back to her, his face guarded.  "No, not particularly.  This may be fun for you, but…"

"You were having fun 'helping' me," she reminded him.

"Yeah, well, _that was fun.  Imagine, the first time Hermione Granger willingly let me touch her.  Gasp," Draco mocked._

She rolled her eyes, lightly smacking his arm.  "Shut up.  You're not funny."

He glanced at her, frowning thoughtfully.

"What?"

Draco shrugged, a smirk crossing his face, as usual.  "Nothing," he replied innocently, his eyes alight with mystery.

"Tell me," she demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Later," he replied loftily, waving his hand dismissively.  "It isn't important."

Growing easily bored waiting for the cake to finish, she started tapping her foot.  To no particular tune, just…tapping.

"Could you stop that?  It's rather irritating."

Hermione laughed softly, but stopped nevertheless.  "Fine," she responded in a dramatic sigh.  "If I must.  And, you know, that batter is still there."

With that, she swiped off the mix on his nose, grinning.  "Finally, some peace!"

"Are you saying it bothers you when I'm dirty?  Not that it's ever a problem…" Draco trailed off, smirking.

"Oh, _yeah…Drives me wild, it does," Hermione retorted sarcastically._

"Does it now?  I'll remember that."

She felt her face heat, and knew there was a rosy blush on her cheeks.  _Please don't let Draco notice,_ she thought pleadingly.

"Aw, what's the matter Granger?  Flushed?  Too _hot_ in here for you?" Draco taunted, his gray eyes glittering.

Hermione turned her head.  "Er, I think we should check on the batter," she replied, changing the subject swiftly.

He looked at her, smirking even more.  "Oh, yeah, I agree _totally."_

"Cut the sarcasm, Draco," she snapped, trying to sound pissed off.

"Again; mortally wounded."

Hermione allowed a hidden smile, and pulled out the cakes with her gloves.  "Perfect," she breathed, after catching a whiff of their smell.  (Aren't cakes the best?)

"I know, Granger.  No need to embarrass yourself," Draco quipped pompously.

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy.  You're such a freak."

"A freak?  Bloody hell, alert the presses!" he replied, fake gasping.

She rolled her eyes, and put down the pans.

~*~

Dumbledore chuckled, glancing into his Pensieve.

"Ah, those two," he rasped.  "Never can decide if they hate or love each other."

The Headmaster pulled a gray, wispy strand, and stuffed it into the Pensieve.  He always loved an object that served for two purposes.

He watched again, as Hermione and Draco flirted in class, unaware of the watchful eyes of her two closest friends.

~*~

"Bloody hell, Harry.  What the hell was that?" Ron asked, an expression of horror on his face.

"I dunno, Ron.  Maybe…" Harry trailed off, refusing to believe that they were willingly flirting.  Especially Hermione.  "Maybe…er, well, I really don't know.  I just…there's no way that Hermione did that willingly!  If she did, I'll eat my broom."

"You're right," Ron exclaimed, looking excited.  "No, Malfoy must've slipped her a potion, or something!"

"Ron, don't be a git.  She's smarter that that."

"Yeah, you're right there too…Maybe Malfoy put a spell on her," he suggested, a wild look in his blue eyes.

"RON!  Bugger, Ron, listen to me!  I doubt Malfoy would risk his Head Boy position to get back at us.  There has to be something else…" Harry began, frowning thoughtfully.  "There has to be _something…"_

~*~

"I have to shower…get this girly, cake smell of me," Draco announced, standing up from the sofa they had been sitting on.

"Oh, please!  Cakes aren't girly!  Besides, _Malfoy_, you liked it," Hermione protested, raising her eyebrows.

" 'Course I did.  _I_ helped make it, after all.  Malfoys don't fail; we're perfect."

"Yeah, if by 'perfect' you mean 'egotistic', and 'self-centered'," Hermione replied, grinning.

"Oh, piss off, Granger," he replied, good-naturedly.

She just barely ducked the whizzing pillow he had made fly at her, compliments of his wand.

"I hope your shower's cold!" she called, cupping her mouth with her hands to make it clearly heard.

"Well, why don't you come in and find out?" Draco yelled back.

Hermione blushed, knowing he was just teasing.

Upon hearing the water run, she grinned, thinking of a _small_ payback for the water fight.

"_Respicio," she told the door, watching it open.  "Draco really needs to be more secretive," Hermione murmured to herself._

(**A/N: _Respicio _means _respect in Latin—again, according to an online dictionary)_**

She crept into the bathroom.  By the looks of the massive amounts of steam in the bathroom, it was safe to say that his shower was hot.

As quiet as she could, she filled up a large cup her wand had conjured with ice cold water.

_That's it, Draco…not very sharp, are you?  Honestly, after one picks a fight with a girl who knows your password, one would think you'd be more careful when you're vulnerable, Hermione thought gleefully._

With one easy, graceful flick of her wand, the huge goblet was raised above the curtain.  One more flick.  The goblet tilted, dumping its icy contents onto the poor, unsuspecting Head Boy.

Draco screamed, probably shivering.  "HERMIONE!" he roared.

"Yes?" she acknowledged innocently.

Without warning, a spray of hot water fell from behind the curtain onto Hermione.

She shrieked a little, before quickly recovering.  "You got off worse," she insisted, grinning.  With that, she ran out of his bathroom.

~*~

Draco stepped out of his steamy bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  His lips were pressed together, and he was frowning.

That water was bloody cold.

He stormed out of his room, and finally saw Hermione.

Hands resting on his waist, just above the towel, he gave his famous glare.  "Just what did you think you were doing?"

"Hmm, oh, I don't know…dumping water on you?  Getting revenge?  It doesn't matter either way, really."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, until he felt something rub against his leg.

Scowling, he looked down.  To see a ginger cat…a rather ugly one, to be truthful.

"Traitor," Hermione hissed.

The cat looked at her curiously, and abandoned Draco quickly.

"Just what the hell is that?"

She scooped up the cat, looking offended.  "It's Crookshanks, my cat."

"Your cat?  You want to see a cat, Granger?  I'll show you a cat," he said, sweeping back into his room.

Moments later, Draco emerged—fully clothed—with a pure white object in his hands: a white Chinese shorthaired cat.

"Ooh, look.  It's all white.  Call the presses, in the Prince of Evil's hands is a pure-looking cat!" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically, stroking her cat's fur soothingly.

"Yeah, purebred, at that."

"I'm not surprised," she replied, smiling.  She let her cat go, and it jumped down, rushing curiously to Draco.  "Go on, let yours down."

"You're bloody serious, aren't you?"

"Dead serious, Draco."

Sighing, he gently put down his cat.

He and Hermione watched, slightly amused, as the cats sniffed curiously at each other, rather than hissing.

"I think they've taken a liking to each other," Hermione commented, grinning, as the two cats sauntered off, out the room.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I suppose not _all pure something-or-others aren't stuck up," she added, her voice teasing.  "What a moment.  You stupid prat, you're only allowed _one_ animal!"_

Draco smirked, looking smug.  "Forgotten already my last name?  The power I hold with it?"

Hermione stuck out her tongue, sneering playfully.  "Git."

"Very Head Girl-like Hermione, very mature."

~*~

"Well, tell us!  You have to!" Parvati squealed.

Hermione looked around her old room, and back at her three friends.

"Come on, Hermione.  We've been dying to know!  What's he like!" Lavender exclaimed.

"_This is what you brought me here for, Ginny?  Traitor."_

Ginny blushed, looking down.  "Well, we really want to know!"

"Ooh, seen him in the shower yet, Hermione?" Parvati grinned.

This time, Hermione blushed, looking embarrassed.  "No," she lied, remembering yesterday.

Ok, it wasn't really _lying, as she hadn't __seen him…_

"Messed with Draco in the shower?"

"Bloody hell, what kind of questions are these?" she shrieked, her face close to matching Ginny's hair.

"Answer it!" Lavender insisted.

"Well, er, not _exactly…"_

The three girls sitting beside her squealed.  "_Hermione!"_

"Ok, ok…erm, what surprised you about him?" Ginny asked, beaming.

_He's a surprisingly nice little prat when he wants to be.  He's very flirtatious.  Draco is very playful, too._

All these thoughts spun themselves together in her mind.

"Er, he's rather…polite," she finished lamely.  "Well, recently, anyway," Hermione added, remembering how set he was on bedding her.

"_Recently?" Parvati prodded, not failing to miss the addition._

"Yes."

"As in…?"

"As in he was a complete arse before.  Gods, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you three!  Draco Malfoy's nothing but a git!  A huge prat!"

"Well, until _now, anyway," Lavender taunted twirling her hair._

Hermione blushed considerably.  "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, stubbornly.

"Fine, Hermione.  Fine.  We'll leave you alone…_if_ you tell us a secret about Malfoy," Ginny added sneakily.

_His mother, she thought instantly._

Thankfully, her mouth was quicker.  "Just because I live with the git doesn't mean I know a secret about him!  Bugger, it's not like we have sleepovers every night."

_Except that time you were bonded together, and the night before, where you willingly slept on top of him, her mind corrected._

"Damn, well there goes the next question," Parvati joked.

"Pardon?" Hermione shrieked, looking offended.  "What are you trying to _say_?"

"Nothing," Ginny intervened.  "We're just…curious.  Fine then, if you don't want to tell us…"

"No, there has to be a secret Hermione knows.  Look, 'Mione there's no way you can live with a guy for a month or two, and know nothing," Lavender pointed out.

"Where there's a Malfoy, there's a way," Hermione quipped.

All three girls narrowed their eyes, looking rather suspicious.

"Just tell us!  Why are you defending him?"

"Wha—I'm doing no such thing!  Honestly, _protecting Malfoy.  Bloody hell, what exactly do you _think_ happens when we're together?  No, wait, don't answer that," Hermione concluded, seeing their mischievous looks._

"Come on, throw us a bone, here!"

"Ugh.  Fine.  Er, he's rather sensitive about…his…family."

"Oh, his _family.  Right," Parvati said sarcastically._

"Oh, you don't believe her?  I though she was talking about—" Lavender paused to giggle.  "I thought she was talking about his…you know…privates."

"Oh my Gods, _no!  I don't know _anything_ about that!" Hermione yelled, scooting back.  "Anyhow, it's true.  That's his secret, now leave me alone."_

With that, she jumped up, and bounded down the stairs.

"Bye, 'Mione!" Ron yelled.

Stupid friends.  They _had_ to convince her she needed a Girls' night up.  Idiots.

~*~

After Hermione announced she was visiting her friends, Draco decided it was time to visit his.

"What's it like living with the Mudblood?" a Slytherin sixth year asked.

"What's she wear to bed?"

"Seen her shower?"

"Ew, Kevin.  It's the mudblood," another exclaimed.

Draco folded his arms across his chest, propping up his feet on a nearby table.  After having settled into the armchair, he looked back up at his House members.

"What do you care, anyway?" he demanded.  "Nothing but filth," he lied.

"Draco, even _you have to admit she isn't the ugly little bookworm she was before," the boy named Kevin insisted._

"Gods, you people are acting like you've never seen a mudblood.  What's your problem?" Draco spat.  "It's only Hermione."

"_Only Hermione?" asked a voice._

He turned toward the sound, feeling a smirk cross his features.  "Yeah, that's right, Thompson.  Why don't you tell them all about your go with her, eh?"

Kyle stepped out of the shadows, where he was partially hidden by the darkness of the curtain.  "I have no bloody idea what you're talking about," he said sharply.

"Aw, sure you do, mate.  After all, you went out with her."

The Slytherins turned their attention toward Kyle, eyeing him nastily.

"Went out with her?" demanded a boy.  "What were you playing at?"

"Look, boys.  That wasn't it, was it Kyle?" Draco pressed, forgetting completely about hurting Hermione, remembering only that he wanted to get even with Thompson.

"What's he talking about, Kyle?" asked one of Kyle's friends.

"To hell if _I know, Ryan," he hissed, his blue eyes flaming.  "Probably just jealous."_

"Of _what?" Draco scoffed._

"The fact that she hates your guts.  I'm leaving now.  I'm not about to go around hurting innocent girls."

Kyle was three-quarters of the way up to his dorm when Draco called, "Weren't thinking of that when you bed Granger, now were you?"

He froze, and turned to face the House.  "You filthy little liar."

Draco looked about, innocently.  "I don't lie, do I boys?"

Crabbe and Goyle grunted.

~*~

By the next morning, the Slytherin girls who had been listening intently to Draco's conversation had spread word to just near about everyone.

All around the Great Hall at breakfast, people from every House were whispering wildly, smirking at those who hadn't heard.

Among that short list, were, of course, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

As the trio sat down, Parvati and Lavender swooped down, giggling.  "Why didn't you tell us?" they demanded.

"Tell you what?" Hermione questioned, confused.

"About Kyle, of course."

"What about him?"

"You…_went all the way," Parvati whispered, awed._

Harry and Ron shot wounded looks at her.

"What's this?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow.

"Nothing," Hermione replied quickly.  "It was a long time ago…I…"

"Bugger, Hermione!  You know how much we hate the lot!" Ron hissed, far beyond pissed.

"I didn't…I mean…If you just _knew_ him…He's rather nice," she stuttered.

But her two friends wouldn't hear of it.

Ron jumped up, grabbing Harry.  "Let's go, mate."

Harry shot her one last look of confusion and worry, before being dragged out the Hall.

Across the room, Kyle looked sadly at her.  "_Sorry," he mouthed, pointing to Draco._

And Draco looked upset, too.

Something Hermione didn't care one bit about.  All she knew was Draco Malfoy was as good as dead.

**Author's Note:**

I'M SORRY!  But there was this one thing I wanted to work into the last time they fought, but it was a nasty little bugger.  I promise, I'll try to make it worth it.  You guys like 'dirty', so…And, if I can't do the 'dirty' scenes well, just in case, anyone care to help me?

Sorry it took a while, but I like to submit both fics at the same time.

Oh!  I have a new story idea, and I want to know what you guys think.  Here's a snippet:

**The Tradition:**

Every year, 10 former Hogwarts students are chosen.  Five from each House are chosen.  The way the two Houses are determined is by reflecting on the two that got along the least.  More often than not, it was Slytherin and someone else.

They are tricked into going to a secret, hidden Manor for six months.  Hopefully, this period of time will get them to cooperate, and become friends.  It was something that started after they realized that had Voldemort perhaps made friends, nothing would have happened.  It was an effort to save the students from destruction.

Generally, the ten picked are great wizards or witches.  This is in hopes that its ten more great wizards or witches will join the fight against Voldemort.

This year, the results are crucial.

Ten bucks if you can guess the ten.  Well, in your head.  So…tell me what you think of it in a review, or email, or something.  I really want to know.  Hopefully, no one has that idea, but you know, even if they do, too bad! It'll be called "Living Arrangements", I think.  Bound to change, I s'pose.

[Submitted: April 24, 2003]


	11. Reflecting My Pain

**Chapter Eleven: Reflecting My Pain**

_Disclaimer: I own none of this, except random ideas, and Kyle Thompson.  Lol.  I have used songs in this chapter, and they don't belong to me either.  But, I can sing them ok, hehe._

This chapter is a _little longer than most, only because of all the songs I inserted to fit the mood.  Hence, the title of the chapter.  I hope in all honesty that you guys like this chapter, and sorry it took so long!_

I'd like to sincerely thank all of my reviewers, it was so awesome the amount of reviews I got for that last chapter.

**_Laura_****—That was so good, sorry I didn't review the other ones but I couldn't stop untill I read all of them. I can't wait for the next chapter. I love it when draco plays with her hair, it's so sweet. when will the next chapter be done?? I have to KNOW!!lol  keep writing! **

Oh, that's alright…I'm so glad you liked it!  I'm sorry it took a while, but hey, at least it looks like you just reviewed yesterday…

**_Bec_****--great story its going so well...please write more soon cant wait. :) **

Thanks.  Sorry you had to wait!

**_Patnicks_****--Good Story. **

Thank you.

**_marijane101_****--Crap! You haven't updated in three days! Now, I'm no better, so I really can't talk now can I? I love this story, and I think that that new idea is pretty cool...**

Hehe, it's been more than 3 days now!  Thank you, and I'll be getting to the new idea soon…

**_Ponderer_--Great story! Can't wait to see how Hermione gets her friends back. Update soon!**

It doesn't happen _quite_ yet, but hey.  Thanks for liking it!

**_Ann22_****--Ok , why are you so mean? WHY!? that idea about the tradition its great! but pleaase add the next chappie I WANT TO KNOW! your story is going great ... **

*Feigns innocence*  What?  What did I do hat was so mean?  Anyway, thanks!  The new story should be up in hopefully 1-3 weeks…

**_Blanche Dubois_****--OMG! I love this chapter! The flirting's so cute! I'm already excited w/ Hermione's 'revenge'! About your new fic, is it D/Hr too?**

Thank you, I thought it was time for flirting!  :-)  And, erm, some of it's them.  It takes a while to get there (like this one), but it eventually becomes them.  I'll show the pairings next chapter.  But, I'm trying to include other couples, to be diverse.  I seem to favor certain couples too much…

**_Starlit Night_****--hmm...again, draco turns out to be a stupid git...but the earilier part was nice. i like the idea of the next story, i would def. read it. mhm...yes, lets see...harry and ron, they're upset with hermione about sleeping with kyle? and shes now mad at draco...hm...uh-oh...not so nice...hmm, keep writing!-pac**

Hehe, I'm evil with the secret spilling.  I'm glad you liked the earlier part, tho.  It gets resolved soon, I promise!

**_Zenia_****--i really like this si far. we need to get with the luvvin' *giggles* this is very nicely written and i like how you space it out. it is pleasant on the eyes while reading.**

Thanks…I feel so special!

**_Sarah Kate--_****Hey awesome job once again! i love it please please please keep writing and update very soon i can't wait to read it! thanks! ~ Sk **

Sorry it took so long. :-(  But, it's here now…and thanks!

**_Sora Ketsueki_****--EH! KYOOT! I luv this fic it is so adorable...especially compared to mine, which is rather dark...Oh well. Glad to see more reviews so I'm ADDING ONE MORE! Great job, keep writing, and do make sure everything goes better for them, won't you? **

Aw, thanks.  What's ur fic?  I will soon…make it go well, I mean.

**_TriGemini--_****The whole flirting scene was truly hilarious. Just couldn't stop laughing. Although, it was kinda fun to imagine Draco Malfoy baking a cake. That was truly a classic scene. I got the idea Dumbledore was quite amused with that whole cooking/flirting scene.  A good part was when Parvarti, Lavendar, and Ginny were grilling Hermione about Draco Malfoy. That was a funny part too.  Only it turn bad when Draco opened his big mouth and commented that Kyle had gotten to her first.  Even though Kyle denied it. What made him say all that. Maybe Kyle was right. Maybe Draco is jealous and that is why he did it. But in the process he forgot that he'd be hurting someone else, too. What an idiot.  Poor Hermione now everybody knows. Ron is mad ( not surprising )and it seems that Kyle is really sorry about what happend. But Hermione will definitely be mad at Draco now. Wonder how he'll get out of this one?  This story is getting really good. I'm looking forward to the next chapter. Until then.  Also, that idea for a story The Tradition sounds pretty good.**

Wow, that was so long! Lol.  I thought someone might like imagining that, cuz I had the best time writing it!  I thought I needed to bring in the old characters again, I've been getting so bad, plus the Slytherin scene gives me a chance for more conflict.  But don't worry, he didn't intentionally hurt Hermione!  Thanks for the compliments!

**_Erilyn Rose_****--I responded about your new fic idea in my reviw of your other story so... I realy like this fic though... How could Draco do that?! What a stupid little prat! Ugh... Anyway, love it! keep going!**

Lol, I know.  Thankies!  

** _Blue eyes_--Oh i will most definitely read that story...as to this story, Draco is in hot water now...great story cant wait for more, post soon.**

I'm so happy about the positive feedback!!!!  Well, sorry it took a while…

**_Miss Confidante--_ I absolutely wuv ur story! just discovered it and its great! Keep going, i'm holding my breath in anticipation of ur next chappie! Wuv, Missy xx**

If you really held your breath, I'd be responsible for a death.  *Frowns*  Sorry it took so long, I hate making everyone wait!  Thanks for reading it!

**_Shining Star_--"The Tradition" sounds good. I love the flirting scenes that you have...gimme more! and update sooner!  I know...I'm really bad...i haven't updated in about 3 months...but i abandoned that story after I didn't get more than 3 reviews on it...but past that little tidbit of me being an author of fanfiction...i want flirting and quick updates...now! j/k...and yet not really**

Aw, I'm sorry ur story didn't work out…Sorry, no flirting here…I'm so mean, I know!

**_Nikki_--I love,love,love this Story!**

Thanks!  I'm glad you enjoy it!

Draco stared sourly out the window, watching the weather that had reflected his mood.

The sky was dark, as if a huge blanket had been set on top of the sun.  It was very cloudy, and there was a storm occurring.

He watched the rain pound mercilessly on the window pain, and his room lit up by random bursts of lightning flashing across the sky.  With window-shaking _booms_, the thunder sounded even inside the safety of Hogwarts.

Draco was a little more cheered up, beings as he didn't have to deal with a perky sun, on a day so terrible.

Any minute now, Hermione would burst into his room, tears down her face.  Then, she'd proceed to bitch him out, about letting out her well-kept dirty secret.

_Is it my_ fault the stupid bitch didn't tell any of her friends?  Noooo…All I did was let it slip, letting my anger get the better of me,_ he thought._

Draco fought hard to keep back the smirk when, as predicted, the door flew open with a crash.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled shrilly.  "This is what I get for trusting you?"  She scoffed.  "No, I didn't trust you…you pushed it out of me.  Do you know, that right now, my two _best friends_ are upset with me?  I may _never_ speak to them again, they're so angry!"

He turned, expecting tears.  But she surprised him, and the only difference was her cheeks were tinged with a deep pink.  This made it easy.

"Did I tell you to hide it from them?  No.  It's _your_ stupidity, _not_ mine!" Draco spat savagely.

"Oh, the infamous Draco Malfoy!  He can't do _any wrong!  _Nooo_.  He's perfect in __every way!" Hermione responded._

"Didn't I tell you before?"

"Wait a second.  Hmm…" she said harshly.  "No, Draco's not perfect.  In his seemingly perfect life, lies a dirty, filthy little secret!  Wanna know what it is?  _Me."_

"You?  What the fuck do _you have to do with my life?" he replied, anger bubbling._

"Forget already, did you?  Stupid git, I should have known.  You've been _chasing me!"_

"Oh, hardly.  It's hardly chasing when the girl I'm 'chasing' wants it, too.  Admit it: You. Want. Me," Draco hissed, annunciating each word.

Hermione was thunderstruck, and gaped at him.  "You're bloody serious?"

"If memory serves, you enjoyed—_and_ initiated—some of it!  Don't go blaming your pathetic problems on _me_.  I didn't hold a wand to your head, and force you to keep quiet, now did I?"

Outside, the thundered boomed again, and the candles blew out.

"_Lumos," Hermione whispered shakily._

Draco repeated her movement with his own wand.  Undoubtedly, his face looked sinister in the faint light.

She stared at him for a good solid minute, her face blank.  "Forget it.  I'm leaving, I don't know why I came."

"Neither do I!  Stop sneaking into my room, and leave me the hell alone."

Hurt flickered across her face, and disappeared as quickly as it came.  It was amusing to see how much he rubbed off on her.

"Not a problem," Hermione replied, with venom in her voice.

_Don't let her leave, you git! Draco's brain screamed.  _Grab her, kiss her, do _something_!__

Draco didn't want to give in easily, but his mind was starting to make sense.

"Hermione, wait," he said desperately.

She whirled around, her usually soft brown eyes, hard.  "_What?"_

"Just…hear me out.  I know that…well, I know I've been a prat.  I'll admit it.  But that night—"

"You mean last night."

"Yes."  Draco swallowed, avoiding her gaze.  He sounded like a huge cornball.  Why in the Gods' name was he submitting himself to this humiliation?

"I don't have all night."

"I'm sorry," he said, finally looking into her toffee eyes.

"Sorry won't cut it."

"Oh for _Christ's sake!  It wasn't even that big of a deal!  One little 'sleepover' and your friends disown you?  What kind of friends are they?"_

"I kept it a _secret Draco!  It doesn't help matters any when __you knew, and _they_ didn't," Hermione exclaimed._

"But it's not my fault.  Cripes, I don't know why I'm bothering.  You think what you want, I don't care anymore."

~*~

Hermione wanted to believe him, desperately.  She wanted to forgive him, and maybe start over.

Damn that Gryffindor pride, and stubborn-like quality.

Torn, she looked at Draco, and battled internally.

"Fine," she said quietly, tears welling up.

"Why are you crying now?" he said viciously.

_Because I think I love you.  "You don't care."_

Without waiting for another word, she turned on her heel, and stalked through the door, slamming it.

~*~

Weeks passed by, and no one failed to notice the tension between the Head Boy and Girl.  No one missed the fact that once again, Hermione was seemingly friendless, after her secret had leaked out.

The dance Draco had slaved over passed, uneventful.

He went with Pansy, and Hermione refused to show up.  Neville and another student asked her, but she blatantly refused.

Harry went with Parvati; Ron went with Lavender, glaring at Draco the entire time.

~*~

Professor Brose (the Muggle Studies teacher) looked around the class, smiling nervously.

The class was silent, watching Draco sit back down, looking over at Hermione.

The assignment was to present a muggle poem, song, or anything with words that reflected their feelings.  Draco's of course, had been a stinging poem about their fight.

"Anyone want to go next?" she asked apprehensively.

Hermione raised her hand, and went up to the front of the classroom.

"This is Love/Hate, a song by Kelly Rowland," she said softly, raising her paper filled with the lyrics.
    
    "_I am so in love_
    
    _I am so in hate_
    
    _I just can't comprehend it_
    
    _You get me so high_
    
    _You get me so low_
    
    _I can't show what I'm feelin'_
    
    _Never was the type_
    
    _To let someone like_
    
    _You get under my skin_
    
    _Tried like hell_
    
    _But you don't care for real_
    
    _You stepped on my feelings_
    
    _See I love to love you boy_
    
    _And I love to hate you_
    
    _But I got to let you know_
    
    _I'm a have to let you go_
    
    _Love to feel the love_
    
    _Love to heal from pain_
    
    _Is there really a difference?_
    
    _Wonder who is right_
    
    _Wonder who is wrong_
    
    _I'm just feelin' some tension_
    
    _You can't compromise_
    
    _We can't coincide_
    
    _We should really be chillin'_
    
    _Cause I've wasted so much time_
    
    _Love is on the line_
    
    _I've made my decision_
    
    _It's useless to try and work things out_
    
    _Don't need all of the stress_
    
    _You're not worth it_
    
    _I'm tired of all the ups and downs_
    
    _So goodbye I'm leaving_
    
    _Made up my mind_
    
    _See I love to love you boy_
    
    _And I love to hate you_
    
    _But I got to let you know_
    
    _I'm a have to let you go"_

The entire time, she kept pausing, to look up at Draco meaningfully.  It was about him, and he knew it.

He glared at her, his icy eyes boring holes into her.  Hermione shivered at the end, hoping her message got across to him.

On the other side, Harry and Ron nodded, grinning widely.

~*~

Draco watched her leave the class, and stood quickly.

He caught up to Hermione in a matter of seconds, and gripped her wrist fiercely.  Not caring who saw, he led her to their room.

"Frumples," he grumbled to the opening of their room.  It swung open, giving him access to the common room.

Draco led to a couch, and let go of her wrist, flinging Hermione onto it.

"Just what the hell was that?" he demanded, fixing his best glare on her.

She shrugged, unwilling to answer.

"So you expect this to hurt me?  We were never even together, Granger.  So, we can't exactly let someone go."

Hermione flinched slightly, looking up at him.  "Then it's easier, isn't it?"

He looked at her, disbelieving.  "Yeah, I guess it is."

Hermione nodded, and stood.  "Can I go now?  In all honesty, those lyrics I just read…they weren't for fun, Malfoy."

_So it's back to Malfoy.  Fine, Draco thought savagely._

"Bugger, I'll just have to cry my eyes out," he spat sarcastically.  "God, Granger…mighty full of yourself, now aren't you?"

"Hardly."

Hermione and Draco stared at each other for a long time, not exactly knowing what to say next.

She finally started for her room, before pausing.  "There's one more thing I have to ask…" she began, catching his eye.  "Did you…" Hermione halted her sentence, shaking her head.  "I realize this is going to sound ridiculous, but…did you ever love me?  Like me, even?"

Draco looked down at his feet, unsure of how to answer.  No, he couldn't let her win now.

_Besides, it's better this way.  Cutting off all ties…it would just be fooling yourself to think if you two could have a relationship without interference, his mind rationalized.  __So forget what you're thinking and just say—_

"No," Draco answered finally, looking up to meet her warm toffee eyes.

Hermione swallowed with a bit of difficulty, a tear slipping down her face.  She nodded once more, but couldn't seem to move from her place.

Draco stared at her, his silver eyes hard, but his insides screaming for her to realize it was a façade.

Suddenly, in his mind, he envisioned lyrics to a muggle song.  Draco had found it while looking for something suitable for his Muggle Studies piece.

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eye_

_And tell you I don't love you_

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion_

_When you start to cry_

_I can't let you see_

_What you mean to me_

_When my hands are tied_

_And my heart's not free_

_We're not meant to be_

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to do_

_Turn around and walk away_

_Pretending I don't love you_

He whirled on his heel, unable to take it anymore.

When he was sure she was couldn't see him, Draco whispered, "I did the right thing…I did the right thing…"

~*~

Hermione fell onto her bed, sighing.

It was ok, it wasn't as if they really _had_ been going out…but, why did it hurt so much to hear that?

She wiped away a tear, looking at her magically altered stereo.  Sniffing, she pointed her wand to it, making it play music suiting her mood.

"_Can't believe you would leave me this way_

_Feeling kinda bad from the last things we said today_

_Can't believe you would turn and walk away_

_I'd know we would do this again and again_

_You say you love me I'll come back with I hate you_

_Only takes a day to_

_Realize I'm in love with you_

_You say you'll leave me_

_I'll come back with just stay boy_

_If you don't want my love_

_Then I have no choice this time_

_Tell me Baby what to do_

_I ain't trippin' over you_

_Any, Any other time_

_Remember I'm gone be fine_

_I, I remain the same_

_I don't know what's up with you_

_Any, Any other time_

_Remember I'm gone be fine_

_You said you didn't mean it that's fine_

_You wanna take it back cause your havin' a change of mind_

_Sometimes saying sorry won't do_

_Then somedays I can't do without you_

_You say you love me I'll come back with I hate you_

_Only takes a day to_

_Realize I'm in love with you_

_You say you're sober_

_I'll come back with your stank boy_

_If you don't want my love_

_Then I have no choice this time_

_Tell me Baby what to do_

_I ain't trippin' over you_

_Any, Any other time_

_Remember I'm gone be fine_

_I, I remain the same_

_I don't know what's up with you_

_Any, Any other time_

_Remember I'm gone be fine_

_Tell me Baby what to do_

_I ain't trippin' over you_

_Any, Any other time_

_Remember I'm gone be fine_

_I, I remain the same_

_I don't know what's up with you_

_Any, Any other time_

_Remember I'm gone be fine_

_Tell me Baby what to do_

_I ain't trippin' over you_

_Any, Any other time_

_Remember I'm gone be fine_

_I, I remain the same_

_I don't know what's up with you_

_Any, Any other time_

_Remember I'm gone be fine_

_Tell me Baby what to do_

_I ain't trippin' over you_

_Any, Any other time_

_Remember I'm gone be fine_

_I, I remain the same_

_I don't know what's up with you_

_Any, Any other time_

_Remember I'm gone be fine_

_Tell me baby what to do_

_I ain't trippin' over you_

_Any, Any other time_

_Remember I'm gone be fine_

_I, I remain the same_

_I don't know what's up with you_

_Any, Any other time_

_Remember I'm gone be fine"_

Hermione blinked, staring at the stereo which had a song ending.  How amazingly depressing this stupid spell was!

_And how scarily accurate, she thought, flicking her wand once more, to make it play more cheerful music to get her pumped._

Ok, so Draco never openly admitted to loving her…but she still refused to believe him.

"Stop freaking out, Hermione.  Come on, _you're the one who wanted this, not him," she chided herself, trying to focus on anything but that certain platinum blonde with piercing silver eyes._

_I wanted it.  I wanted it.  I wanted it, she repeated over and over in her head._

Before she could think farther, a new song interrupted her thoughts, and Hermione was immediately enraptured in the powerful voice, with uplifting lyrics.

"_Miss Independent_

_Miss Self-sufficient_

_Miss Keep-your-distance, nnnn_

_Miss Unafraid_

Miss Out-of-my-way 

_Miss, Don't-let-a-man,-interfere, Nooooo……_

_Miss On-her-own_

_Miss Almost-grown_

_Miss Never,-let-a-man,-help-her-off-her-throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little Miss Apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in Love_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open the door_

_Surprise…It's time_

_To feel…what's Real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need for me to miss him_

_Goodbye … on you_

_Real Love … is true._

_Misguided Heart_

_Miss Play-It-Smart_

_Miss If-you-wanna-use-that-line-you-better not - start, Noooo..._

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And Miss Miss-decided-not-to-miss-out-of-true-love_

_So, by changing a misconception_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fellllll in Love_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open the door_

_Surprise … it's time_

_To feel …what's Real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need for me to miss him_

_Goodbye … on you_

_Real Love … is truuuuuuue._

_Why Miss Independent walked away?_

_No talk for Love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror, and thought today_

_what happened to Miss No-longer-afraid_

_What took some time for Love to see_

_how beautiful Love could truly be_

_no more talk of what can that "be" mean_

_I'm so glad I finally feeel…_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open the door_

_Surprise … it's time_

_To feel … what's Real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need for me to miss him_

_Goodbye … on you_

_Real Love … is truuuuuuue._

_ (Miss Independent) …"_

She took in a deep shuddering breath, and sat up on her bed.

Flicking off the music, she sat in silence, looking at the door.  Right through that door (well, and the common room, then another door—but let's not be technical) was a person who helped her out of shell.

Hermione Granger, bookworm geek.  Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's brainy friend.  Hermione Granger, "Miss Independent".  She had never found the need for someone or anyone else.

But after Draco…she was just…Hermione.  No more mudblood.  No more sitting in the shadows.  For the Gods' sake, she rarely ever found herself in the library.

Draco Malfoy had changed her more than she liked.  Subtly, yes…but nonetheless.

Hermione tried desperately to remember why it was she wanted to get rid of him in the first place.  It had been weeks since their fight, and she honestly couldn't remember.

Stepping out of her room, and into the halls to wander, she came upon the reason why.

~*~

"What's this about you and 'Mione?" Ron Weasley demanded.

Kyle looked from Harry to Ron, in disbelief.  "It's really not my place to tell," he said quietly.

Harry stepped forward, anger flashing in his eyes.  "I swear, if you hurt our friend—"

"I had no intention of hurting her, and I still don't.  However, even if I did, I must say that you two did a fabulous job of doing it for me the day it leaked out," Kyle snapped, Slytherin-type maliciousness finally entering his voice.

All the anger building up inside him from being constantly harassed by everyone in school about his relationship with Hermione, finally came out.  Kyle would be the first to admit, he wouldn't be scoring points with her, letting it out on them…but they were dense little gits who got on his nerves.

"E-Excuse me?" Ron sputtered.

"Oh, yes…I forgot how thick you are.  Perhaps you didn't see the look on Hermione's face when you two got up and left."

"SHE KEPT IT FROM US!" Ron hollered, his face red.

Kyle clenched his icy hands, leveling Harry—the rational one—with a glare.  "Can you see why?" he asked Harry.

But he did nothing, just stared back with hard eyes.  "No," he said stubbornly.  "I would have understood."

Kyle scoffed.  "Sure.  Like you did then?"

"But she never gave us the chance," Harry stated quietly, his eyes narrowed.

"I can't even believe Hermione would touch a git like you," Ron spat, seething with anger.

"I can't believe she was _friends_ with a prat like _you," Kyle shot back._

Ron looked like he wanted to punch Kyle, but Harry held him back, nodding at Kyle.

"You leave.  Now."

Kyle sneered.  "Bloody hell…Potter, trying to save me.  From what, Potter?  Weasley can't touch me."

Harry let Ron go, with a warning look in emerald eyes.  He stood his ground, glaring at Kyle.

"Watch it, Thompson.  You're pushing your luck with us, and I can't guarantee your safety next time," Ron said venomously.

Kyle watched as the two idiots walked away, and saw a figure rushing toward him from the corner of his eye.

"Kyle!" Hermione exclaimed, panting.  "What'd they say?"

He grinned a little, looking back at the spot Harry and Ron had currently occupied.  "Well, let's just say they don't hate you as much as we'd think."

"Did they threaten you?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.  "I swear if they did—"

"Forget it," he interrupted, putting up his hand.  "Let's go, it's getting late.  Dinner's in an hour, and you look like you should probably take a nap."

Hermione smiled sheepishly, and let him place his hand on her waist.  He led her to her room.

"Well, see you," Kyle said, after she halted.  He raised her hand to his lips, and kissed it gently.

"Bye," Hermione added meekly.  "Thanks."

He nodded, heading for the Slytherin dungeons.

~*~

Draco looked up, replacing the wall back to normal.

After hearing soft voices, he had cast a charm, causing the wall to be see-through.  And there was Thompson, letting go of Hermione's waist, kissing her hand.

"Bye," she said softly.  "Thanks."

Hermione walked into the common room, a grin on her face.

"Have fun with Thompson?" Draco spat, his icy eyes hard.

She looked taken aback, but nodded slowly.  "Yes.  How did you know—"

"Ancient Chinese secret," he said, surprised at his attempt at humor.

Pursing her lips together, Hermione sighed, and walked to a couch at the furthest end of the room.

She looked back, staring at Draco.  Well, his lap, rather.

"Malfoy…is that my _cat on your lap?" she asked incredulously._

(**A/N: Bet you were thinking naughtily, weren't you?)**

Draco shrugged.  "Maybe.  What's it to you?"

"It's _my cat," Hermione stated indignantly._

"Thank you, but we've established that," he replied, stroking the orange furball.  "Crookshanks isn't quite so bad…"

She stood up quickly, walking rapidly over to him.  The cat meowed in protest when he was yanked off Draco's lap.

"Well what'd you do _that for?" Draco demanded, a gleam in his eye.  "He was perfectly content there!"_

Hermione fixed him with a hard glare, and said nothing.

"Frigid little bitch, aren't you?" Draco sneered.  "What, jealous that your cat beat you there?"

Even from across the room, he could see the bright blush on her cheeks.  "Sod off, Malfoy.  You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Standing, he folded his arms across his chest.  "So enlighten me," Draco challenged.

**A/N: That first song I already said was "Love/Hate" by Kelly Rowland.  In order, it was: "Hardest Thing" by 98 Degrees, "Gone Be Fine" by Monica, and "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson.**

I realize this chapter seemed undoubtedly depressing, but I think it'll make it ever better for when they do hook up.  Because, life isn't perfect.

In case you're curious as to why it took so long, I just went to Prom on Friday, May 2, 2003.  So, the past week has been hectic for me…But I tried.

As for my new story, after I get a few more chapters typed up, I'll be submitting it.  Right now, I have little guinea pigs testing out the story on this board, and after the first two chapters, they're loving it.  Lol, someone even worships me.  So hopefully, I'll get the same positive feedback.

Any of you who read my other role reversal fic, I'm sorry, but I'm dry on ideas for it.  So it's postponed for a bit…Maybe if you could check it out…I'd be very grateful if I could get ideas!

Thanks.

I'd like to thank you guys again for all the positive feedback on all my stories!  Even the little tidbit of the new one!  Hopefully, that'll be up soon!  So until then, I'd love it if you guys kept R&R-ing.

[Submitted: May 5, 2003]


	12. Please Note

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Please Note

* * *

**

**Last time:**

_She stood up quickly, walking rapidly over to him. The cat meowed in protest when he was yanked off Draco's lap._

_"Well what'd you do _that_ for?" Draco demanded, a gleam in his eye. "He was perfectly content there!"_

_Hermione fixed him with a hard glare, and said nothing._

_"Frigid little bitch, aren't you?" Draco sneered. "What, jealous that your cat beat you there?"_

_Even from across the room, he could see the bright blush on her cheeks. "Sod off, Malfoy. You have no idea what you're talking about!"_

_Standing, he folded his arms across his chest. "So enlighten me," Draco challenged._

_---_

Hermione scoffed. "No thanks, I have better things to do than discuss this with you."

She began towards her room, when Draco stepped in front of her.

"I don't think so, Granger. I want an explanation…for all of this," he ordered, crossing his slender arms on his chest again.

"Fine. First off, what makes you think I would even _think_ of touching you like that?"

"Maybe the fact that just a month or so ago, you were all over me?" Draco reminded her smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, stepping back. "I'll grant you that. But it's not like I was the only one. Takes two to tango, you know."

He sighed, smirking. "Yeah, too bad your _friends_ had to interrupt that 'dance'. Tango's one of my favorites."

She glared at him. Inside, she felt the childish need to laugh. After getting to know him, she knew that comments like these served for two purposes. One, being to try and annoy the bugger out of her (and it was working). Two, because it was his twisted sense of humor.

"You're so sick, Malfoy!" she said instead. "If you want to know what I'm talking about, I suggest you stop that _now_."

Draco huffed, and gave her a look. "Whatever, Granger."

"Thank you, _Malfoy_."

"Well?"

"Well _what_?" Hermione asked irately.

"Aren't you going to enlighten me about what I don't know?"

She sighed. Smirking much like he did, she replied, "Maybe later." And with that, she waltzed off, a grin plastered on her face.

She knew he was still there, mouth hanging open. She knew he wasn't moving, still in shock.

But most of all…she knew she had him.

---

Draco woke up, two days later, still anticipating when Hermione would explain her strange behavior. Maybe he'd get to apologize.

Sitting, he noticed a piece of a raggedly torn parchment rolled on his nightstand.

_Who in Merlin's name would send me a note?_ he wondered curiously, picking it up hesitantly.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at eleven o' clock tonight._

_Don't even consider being late._

_Hermione_

Draco scoffed, but had to wonder why Hermione would want to meet him in the Astronomy Tower so late. They could just as well have a conversation in their rooms.

Folding up the note, he smirked. She would just have a cow if he came five minutes late.

He leisurely got up, and walked slowly over to his closet, containing the school uniform and robes.

Draco had just slipped on his best Slytherin robe, when his door opened a bit, with a ginger head poking through.

"Crookshanks," he said quietly, slipping over to the cat. Swiftly, he picked it up, and placed him on the bed.

His cat was perched tensely on the bed, and relaxed once she saw Crookshanks. Crookshanks curled up next to her, and they looked expectantly up at Draco.

He scowled. "I'm not feeding you until tonight, and you know that. Oh bugger, I'm talking to my own cat. What in Merlin's name has that mudblood done to me?"

Frowning, he swept out of his room majestically, pausing only at the exit.

By the sounds of it, Hermione was still bustling about in her room. Should he wait for her? The Great Hall was quite a hike from here…she would get awfully lonely…

Draco shook his head, scowling again. Stupid Granger.

He purposely walked quickly to breakfast, not stopping for anyone. Not even for Crabbe and Goyle, who were headed to the Kitchens, for an early snack.

Noting that he was fifteen minutes too early, and there was barely anyone there, he took out his quill, inkpot, and tore off some parchment.

Quickly, but neatly, Draco scribbled a response to Hermione, with the intentions of giving it to her either in class, or later tonight.

---

Hermione strode into the Great Hall five minutes late, keeping her head forward. By no means would she look at Draco.

Quietly taking her seat. She pursed her lips, refusing to look at Harry and Ron as well.

Even though Kyle had protested it, she refused to talk to the two gits. They had no right taking it out on him. If they were pissed off at her, it should have been brought to _her_ attention, not his!

"Hermione," Harry said softly, nudging her.

Hermione swallowed, blinking. _Don't answer him, don't answer him, don't answer him,_ she repeated over and over in her head.

"Hermione," he repeated, more loudly and desperately.

Biting her lip, Hermione looked up at Harry, eyes big and curious. "What?" she asked harshly.

Harry blinked back his surprise to her harsh tone. "Er, we'd like to apologize, Hermione."

She risked a glance at Ron. He was tense, shoveling food into his mouth at a rapid pace. His head was bowed, so she couldn't see his face. But she knew he was scowling.

"So would I, except I haven't much to apologize about, Potter," Hermione snapped, her eyes flashing.

Harry was definitely taken aback at her sharp tone, and the hateful use of his last name. Even Ron stopped eating, and snapped his head up to look at her.

Hermione felt a bit more confident, now that she had insulted them. Continuing, she said, "What I do is my business. I haven't asked the two of you who _you_ two go about sleeping with. I expect it to go the same way."

"Well, Hermione, it isn't as though we _knew_ you wanted to know. Much less that _you_ have slept with someone. Slytherin, no less," Ron replied bitterly.

Hermione knew he was fighting back the anger for her sake. And she appreciated it. But she refused to let them off the hook. Let them think of some creative way to apologize for acting so terribly. Honestly, you would have thought she had slept with the Devil himself, rather than Kyle.

"I _didn't_ want to know! I figured if I didn't ask you, you wouldn't ask me. It's a silent understanding. I _knew_ you'd react like this! And you _wonder_ why I haven't told anything!" Hermione hissed loudly, bolting up.

Grabbing a bagel, she stormed out of the Great Hall once more.

---

"She's right, you know," Harry whispered to Ron, watching the doors swing back and forth.

Ron said nothing, just shoved another egg into his mouth.

"Come on, Ron. We have to do _something_," Harry pleaded, finally tearing his gaze from the doors. "Hermione's our friend."

Ron still said nothing, just stared, red-faced, at his plate, clenching his fists. Finally he cleared his throat, and looked at Harry. "She kept it a secret, Harry. Didn't even hint around that she had done it!"

Harry chewed on a piece of bread, feeling guilty. "We never really did, either," he pointed out.

Furiously, Ron waved around a sausage, saying loudly, "But the fact of the matter is she _knew_. Bugger, I just can't believe she wouldn't trust us!"

"But, Ron…she knew you'd react like this!" he protested.

"Like _what_? I'm acting like 'this', because she didn't trust us enough to tell us!" Ron countered.

"No, Hermione _didn't_ trust us. You want to know why, mate?" Harry asked, waiting for the go-ahead. "Because remember what we did when she admitted she liked Kyle a little bit?"

Ron fell silent, and had nothing else to say. Defeated, he inquired, "Fine…what exactly are we going to do about this?"

Harry tilted his head in thought. "I was thinking of writing her a note—from you, because it would mean more—and just be nice. Maybe even give her some flowers, like we used to. A good book, maybe?"

"Bloody hell, Harry! We didn't do anything _that_ bad!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up.

Harry tugged him back down. "Well, we kind of did…"

---

Hermione looked curiously at the portrait, which had flowers sticking out.

Excitedly, the new portrait giggled. The little girl whirled around, stopping to look back at Hermione. "A very cute boy came by and put this here. Said it was for you!"

She had to wonder which 'very cute boy' would drop it off. Malfoy?

Hermione jerked back, furious that Malfoy was the first cute boy to come to her head. Determinedly, she ticked through 'cute boys' who would send her them. Kyle? Harry? Ron?

"Who was it?" she demanded, unable to contain her curiosity.

The girl in the pink frilly robe giggled again. "Told me not to say. Said you should know by his handwriting."

"Handwriting?" Hermione asked, puzzled. Searching for a card, she grabbed the flowers.

Sure enough, a card fell out. The only thing scribbled on the note was:

_I'm sorry._

Hermione sighed, frustrated. That didn't narrow it down at all! All four of them could be sorry!

Malfoy for being an arse, and spilling the beans. Kyle, because he was a sweetheart, and would apologize for anything that upset her. Harry and Ron for being even bigger arses, and overreacting.

Looking again at the untidy scribble, she ruled out Draco, because his writing was neat, and proper. Like a snotty little rich kid's writing _should_ be.

Hermione growled, and murmured the password.

Stepping into the familiar common room, she noticed Draco sprawled on a sofa, reading a book.

"Malfoy," she said simply.

Draco turned, grinning. "Well, if it isn't my favorite Gryffindor?" he said sarcastically.

Returning the favor, Hermione retorted, "Well, if it isn't my favorite Slytherin?"

"Really?" Draco asked, pretending to sound excited. "I always thought Thompson would be at a place higher than myself…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to study for Charms. If you could please get me when it's time for class…" she trailed off, looking expectantly at Draco.

He smirked. "Only if you give me a kiss," Draco taunted.

She sighed, knowing that he was only joking. Well, she hoped he was…

Turning to leave, she blew him an exaggerated kiss, and walked toward her room. Just as the door was closing, his hand shot out, stopping it. Leaning against the frame, he crossed his arms once again.

"What, you thought I was kidding?" he demanded.

Hermione looked up, her gaze locked with his. "Of course," she replied smugly. "What, you thought I would actually kiss you?"

Draco scowled.

"Fine, but just a peck. I mean, Merlin forbid that the almighty God was upset," Hermione stated dramatically.

Crossing over to him, she fully intended on just giving him a peck on the cheek. It was fairly obvious that wasn't what Draco was going for.

He turned his head just in time to catch her lips. Shocked, Hermione just stood there, her mouth pressed lightly against his.

Taking advantage of her hesitation, Draco gripped her waist firmly, pulling her into a real kiss, like the ones they shared before.

She was definitely caught off guard, and let herself sink into the delightful little sin. Hermione never realized how much she missed this…his primal need for her. Her response.

Finally coming to her senses, Hermione pulled back roughly, and kicking his shin. She knew by now he always expected a slap, and would be waiting to catch her tiny wrist.

"How dare you," she hissed, glaring daggers at Draco. "After all of this…completely ruining my _life_ for weeks…!"

"Always had a flair for the dramatics, didn't you, Granger?" Draco sneered.

---

Draco fought back at grin at Hermione huffing.

All he had wanted to know was if the previous events had killed any of the 'feelings' in their 'relationship'. By the feel of it, and how long it took her struggle, Draco had to say it was still there, going strong. Maybe even stronger, due to the absences.

What was that idiotic muggle phrase again? Oh yes. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'.

"Get _out_ of my room, Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked, panting. "Just get out!"

Obligingly, Draco left her dorm. He had completely forgotten all about his response to her note in all the excitement.

---

Hermione was fuming, and stalking through the halls, looking for a way to calm down.

Draco, thinking he could do whatever he damn well pleased with her! How dare he? Who did he think he was?

She turned a corner, and ran right into Ricky Jackson, the comedian of Slytherin.

"Oh, sorry, Granger," he said distractedly, running his hands along the wall. "I'll be going now…"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, and just a little disturbed that he was feeling up walls. "Erm, looking for something?" she asked against her better judgement.

Ricky shook his head, still running his fingers along the wall in different places. "No, I'm alright, thanks. Bye."

She watched, a little worried for his sanity, as he sped up with the process, turning the corner she had just been at.

Whatever he was looking for, she had a feeling he wouldn't find it. Curiously, she peaked back and surpressed a giggle, watching Ricky run his hands against the wall, seeming more intimate now that she was gone.

"Come on…where is it?" he hissed loud enough for Hermione to hear.

She looked astounded, when he laughed triumphantly, and stepped through the wall, already tugging down his trousers.

Hermione walked away quickly, feeling scarred for life.

She felt someone touch her elbow, and she whirled around. "Ron?" she asked quietly, looking at her friend.

He grinned sheepishly, brushing back his flaming hair. "Yeah…Hermione, I know I've been a git, and, well…I'm sorry. I know," he added quickly, seeing her look, "that you aren't going to let it go that easily. So that note and surprise in your frame…it was from me. Harry got the flowers, I wrote the note."

"Who put it there?"

"Erm, me…" Ron answered, looking nervous. "Why…?"

Hermione tried her best not to look joyful, but she laughed, covering her mouth. "The portrait thinks you're cute," she managed to gasp out.

Ron flushed, and ducked his head. "Great, a portrait wants me," he grumbled. "Alert the _Daily Prophet_."

"Yeah…"

He looked up. "Are things…ok, between us?" he asked apprehensively.

Hermione looked at him, and his distressed, upset, and worried face. She didn't have the heart to tell him no. She bit her lip, all of her game plans flying out the window. "I s'pose," she said finally. "I'm still not happy about it, but what can you do? You two are my best friends, and…" she trailed off.

Ron nodded, looking like she had just given him all the Galleons in the world. "Great. I'll tell Harry…aw, Hermione, he'll be so happy!"

She wiped her eyes, which were growing moist. "Ok," she croaked, watching him bound off.

Hermione wandered a little more, thoughts of the year running through her head. It wasn't even December yet, and she felt like the entire year had passed by. She was exhausted.

---

Draco glanced at the clock, and saw it was 10:49.

He threw on his Invisibility Cloak, and opened the portrait leading to the halls. Sneaking out swiftly, he glanced around, seeing no one.

Satisfied that he was ok, he bounded away from the rooms, towards the Astronomy Tower.

Draco paused, waiting only until Mrs. Norris was finally gone, and continued. He couldn't help but glance into the dark Library, wondrous at how long it had been since he'd stepped into it for educational purposes.

Tilting his head, Draco mentally wondered how long ago it had been since Hermione had stepped foot in there for educational purposes as well. Probably about the same day that Draco had last been in there.

The day they almost had sex.

He finally reached the steps to the tower, and eagerly climbed up them, wondering what Hermione was going to say to him.

Draco eased the large door shut, glancing about the room. She was nowhere to be found, and Draco was pleased he had beat her there.

He whipped around on his head when he heard the door creak open, a shadow looking about tentatively.

Just to be prepared, Draco reflexively gripped his wand.

---

"Albus…" Minerva began, in a warning tone. "I don't think it's right for us to watch this."

Sighing, Albus nodded. "Of course not. I just wanted to make sure it was who I thought it was. And indeed, I don't think we _should_ watch this."

Severus cleared his throat, and looked up questioningly at Dumbledore. "May I, Headmaster?" he asked, holding the Pensieve.

"Of course, Severus."

Nodding, Professor Snape gripped the bowl, and carried it over to its rightful place. "I don't think we should use this to spy anytime soon."

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah… I'm finally reposting these chapters. For some ungodly reason, ff.net took it down, along with my authors note chapter. So that totally messed up my whole thing. My review thing is completely off. But just in case something else happens, I am saving all of my reviews. Lol, thanks for being so patient. This is for any newbies!!


	13. Ending It For Good

**Chapter Thirteen: Ending It For Good**

**Last time:**

_He finally reached the steps to the tower, and eagerly climbed up them, wondering what Hermione was going to say to him._

_Draco eased the large door shut, glancing about the room. She was nowhere to be found, and Draco was pleased he had beat her there._

_He whipped around on his head when he heard the door creak open, a shadow looking about tentatively._

_Just to be prepared, Draco reflexively gripped his wand._

_---_

Draco squinted at the harsh light, which contrasted severely to the dark, cold tower. "Hermione?" he asked hesitantly, raising his wand from underneath his robe.

"You stupid prat. Put down the damn wand!" a voice hissed.

"Yeah, close the door," he replied, still unsure as to who it was.

The door closed, the intrusive light gone. "Fine, there. Gods, you little snotty aristocrat."

Draco waited for a moment, letting his eyes readjust. He cleared his throat, looking back up at the person. "Hermione," he said curtly.

"Malfoy."

"Nice. Can't even acknowledge me with my God-given name?" Draco said sarcastically, letting his arms cross over his chest. He felt it made his presence seem more impressive, and intimidating.

Undaunted, however, Hermione stepped toward him. "So…thanks for not replying back. I didn't even know if you'd _show_. I was _this_ close to going with Ron into the Gryffindor Common Room."

"You're friends with Weasel and the Boy-Who-Refuses-To-Die again?" Draco snorted skeptically. "Wow, you sure get over 'the ruin of your life' quickly, don't you, Granger?"

Hermione crossed her arms, too, frustrated. She pursed, and glared at him. Raising her wand, she turned, and murmured a spell to light a torch on the wall. "Bugger, Malfoy, can you do anything but insult?"

He grinned slyly, but said nothing. Eventually, Draco shifted, and said, "Well? Can we get on with why I'm here? Tell me exactly why I am here, since you obviously aren't going to do anything else except argue."

But he knew why there were there; and knew she knew it, too. He licked his lips, waiting for her surely sarcastic reply.

"So I can rip off your clothes and throw you down on the ground," Hermione spat, in a sarcastic manner. Just like he thought.

Draco stepped back, smirking. "I'm not stopping you, am I?"

She very obviously fought back a smile, and opted to whack his arm. "Draco, for once in your miserable life, be serious!"

"Are we here to talk, or are you just going to insult me?"

"I could ask the same of you," Hermione rebutted.

"Alright, alright…bloody hell, you're a snippy thing tonight."

She moved away from him, towards a chair. "Well…you want to know why it upset me so much?"

Draco felt really corny, but shook his head. "I guess."

_Oh Merlin, here comes the Sob Fest…_ he thought.

"Harry and Ron—Ron especially—get easily upset, and offended when I keep things from them. They feel I should tell them everything. Merlin forbid they let me in their lives, though."

"Yes, of course. Now, Miss Granger…have you tried _telling_ them that?" Draco asked in an affected voice, placing his head on his fist. "Because that's the first step to recovery."

Hermione responded by whacking his arm again. "I don't need a bloody psychiatrist, Malfoy!"

He smiled genuinely. Shrugging, he fell silent, letting the impassive look replace his wide grin.

"Yeah, so, when it turns out that you knew something I'd never dream of telling them…they kinda freaked, and I don't blame them."

Draco looked doubtful. "Didn't seem like it to me."

"Well, inside, I knew where they were coming from," Hermione amended.

He stood up, quickly, causing her to jump a little at the sudden movement. "You know what you need to do, Granger?"

"What?" she asked curiously.

---

Hermione placed her hands on her hips, squinting through the dark, just barely making out Draco's figure.

Of course the stupid prat had to stand in the dark, not anywhere near the pale shine of moonlight through the window. Which could potentially be a good thing, because she was positive seeing him in such flattering light would make her positively lose control.

"You need to stand up to people, dammit. Honestly, you sit there, and take everything with little protest when it comes to your friends. They did wrong, and you did wrong, but it was understandable. If _I _did that to you, you'd try to beat me down."

"_Try_?" Hermione repeated.

She knew he was smirking. She just knew it. "Yes, _try_. You couldn't beat me down, Miss Granger. I'm too strong for anyone to beat me," he replied smugly.

"Egotistical git," she murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" Draco asked sharply.

Smiling innocently, though she knew he couldn't see her, Hermione shrugged. "Nothing. You must be hearing things. That's never a good sign, Malfoy," she added for good measure.

"Shove it up your arse, Granger."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing, and had to clap a hand over her mouth. It was too late at night for this!

There was an awkward silence, before Hermione cleared her throat, contemplating Draco's unspoken challenge.

"So I can't beat you, can I?" she asked lightly, crossing her legs.

"Never," Draco replied as she tugged down her skirt.

Hermione stared at his barely outlined form for a few seconds before determining that he wasn't budging. With this information in hand, she lunged out of her seat toward him.

Draco fell over, and moaned in agony. "God, Granger, what the hell was that? Are you a _bull_ now?" he asked, clutching his ribs.

She shrugged. "Let's go, then."

"You want me to fight you? I can't," he said simply.

"And why not?"

"It isn't proper to hit a lady. I just won't do it, Hermione. Sorry, but you'd never win anyway."

She shoved him. "Don't think of it as fighting, think of it as self-defense," Hermione told him, pushing him again.

Draco pushed her back, causing her to grin. "Are you drunk, or something?" he asked suspiciously. "Are you Pansy?"

"No," she answered, knitting her brows together in confusion. "Why would I be?"

"You _want_ to fight with me. It's not a Hermione-like thing to do," he answered, swiping at her head.

Hermione kicked his shin and responded, "Well, I won't take an insult like that lying down, Draco!"

She could have sworn she heard him mutter, "Wish you would…"

So in retaliation, Hermione punched his jaw. Not hard enough to injure him, but enough to get her point across.

Draco shoved her again, catching her by surprise. She fell to the floor with laughter and a shriek, pulling him down with her.

After a minute or so, her laughter subsided. Breathing heavily, she looked up, shocked to see Draco's silver eyes boring holes into hers. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him.

Hermione felt the childish need to giggle at his silky, disarrayed platinum-blonde hair. If it weren't for the fact that a lock of the almost silver hair was tickling her nose, almost seductively.

Her mouth went dry, seeing his face illuminated by the soft moonlight. He looked so dashing, so seductive…so sexy.

Here was every girl's dream. Draco Malfoy lying on top of her, looking at her like there was nowhere else he'd rather be, and no one else he'd rather sleep with. Like nothing else mattered. Every girl wanted this, and the fact that everyone else was in bed, asleep, and they were all alone in the tower—with no interruptions—was sinful.

But here was Hermione, staring like a dumb fool into his eyes, not daring to move a single muscle. There was no way she was normal.

"Hermione," Draco finally said softly, his warm breath caressing her face.

Just the way he said her name sent delightfully warm shivers down her spine. The hungry way he was ogling her sent that forbidden tingle down _there_.

Hermione let out a shaky breath, with only one thought racing through her brain, currently a pile of mush: _Oh God, I'm going to shag Malfoy in the Astronomy Tower_.

She gasped at the thought, feeling disturbed. How long had she been wanting this? How long had she _fought_ this?

Draco obviously knew there was no way she'd be coherently speaking, so he simply lowered his head, giving her a gentle kiss.

Hermione felt her heart pounding furiously, and was vaguely aware of the wind blowing outside.

He pulled back, looking confused at what had just happened. "Hermione…" he said again, unsure.

She wanted to cry, hearing the gentle, tender way Draco had just whispered her name. Hermione ran her tongue on her lips, fully aware of his gaze following the movement intently. "Draco," she said simply.

He nodded, and bent his head again, to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She adjusted her position a bit, kissing back forcefully. Draco ran his tongue along her lips, waiting patiently for access. For once, he didn't push her. Smiling in her mind, Hermione opened her mouth enough.

The Sex God of all of Hogwarts was here, right now, lying on top of Hermione Granger, bookworm of all of Hogwarts…snogging her senseless, just waiting to push it further.

Finally sure that she was comfortable, Draco lowered his hands, which were previously entangled in her hair.

Hermione moaned with pleasure against his mouth, feeling at a high. All experiences with Kyle flew out the window, and she was a virgin all over again.

His touches and caresses were foreign to her. Delightful and gentle, but foreign. Not similar at all to Kyle.

_Don't think about him!_ Her brain screamed desperately. _You'll never enjoy it!_

Which, Hermione supposed, was completely, and utterly true.

Pulling away, gasping for breath, she wriggled out from underneath him and stood up, smirking down at Draco. He protested, watching her painfully.

He stood up, too, finally, looking irate. "Are you really going to stop there?" he asked, a twinge of pleading in his voice.

She shook her head, to his relief, and moved her hands to his tie. Hermione struggled for a brief second, unable to see, then finally removed it hastily, causing Draco to grin.

He took off hers in a split second, and they unbuttoned each other's shirts. Hermione made a sound of protest when he stopped halfway.

"Draco…" she groaned, pulling off his shirt. "Just finish it!" They were about to have sex, and still they bickered. Some things just never changed…

---

Draco let out a breath, one he had been holding for a while. By now, he had Hermione Granger, every guy's secret pleasure, topless.

Mudblood or not, she was gorgeous, and was the forbidden fruit to every boy in Hogwarts. Guarded closely by her two best male friends, she was labeled unreachable. Only one guy had reached her, whom, by now, everyone knew. Kyle Thompson.

And here was Draco, about to reach to her as well. And he was surprised, to say the least, when he didn't feel victorious at all.

He felt empty.

But Draco shrugged off the feeling, and leaned over her, sliding down her little school skirt. Hermione was looking up at him in a way that unnerved him; her bright cinnamon eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

Deciding to tease her, Draco started at the hem of her knickers, and pressed his lips there lightly. Painstakingly slowly, he moved his direction of gentle kisses all the way up, pausing momentarily at her breasts.

Ever the huffy Granger, she whacked his arm, unaware of the action. He had to stifle a laugh.

Finally, grinning against, her skin, he kissed each breast worshippingly, and moved back over to the center, all the way from her neck to her lips.

Draco kept the kiss brief, and finished by kissing her nose and forehead, almost lovingly.

He stopped, and sat up, looking at Hermione expectantly. Smiling from under the moonlight, she reached up her delicate hands, and fumbled with his trousers, too anxious for her own good.

Chuckling, Draco swatted her hands away gently, and undid the button, leaving the zipper for her.

Hermione glanced up at him, biting her lip, and she reached a little less enthusiastically for his zipper. She gently pulled down both his pants and boxers at once.

Draco frowned, feeling an unequal-ness between the amount of clothing. "This isn't fair, missy," he said huskily.

She simply laughed, and let him even it up.

(**A/N: **_That's right…I'm not going to go into details, for a few reasons. One, I told you there was a distinct possibility that I couldn't do it. Two, because I've read reviews of other stories, and a lot of people find it tasteless. Three, I'm really not comfortable with it. At the beginning, I thought I could, but…guess I lied, lol. Anywayz, onwards!_)

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she grinned a little. Last night had been incredible, and perfect. Squinting in the sunlight, she tugged at the restraint around her body. Looking down, Hermione saw Draco had wrapped her in a blanket.

She smiled wider, and stretched, expecting to see Draco. But he wasn't there, causing a simple frown to cross her face.

"Draco?" Hermione called softly, looking around worriedly.

Nothing. Silence.

She got up, tears stinging her eyes while she dressed herself. _Calm down, he probably just went to get a snack or something. Maybe he thought you'd be out cold for a while longer_, her mind rationalized.

Taking deep, soothing breaths, Hermione walked down the stairs slowly, down to their dorms.

The portrait guarding her room winked, giggling like mad. "Bugger, just open the bloody hell up," Hermione grumbled miserably.

The picture swung forward, and Hermione ducked through. Throwing her robe on her bed, she walked into the common room and to Draco's room.

She murmured the password he last had, tapping her foot impatiently. Oh, sod it all, he'd changed it!

Suddenly, without warning, the door swung open, revealing Mr. Wonderful himself. "Granger," he said curtly, nodding his head.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in confusion at his bone-chilling tone. Desperate to find out what was going on, she tried to peek around his arm.

Draco touched her face, causing her to jerk her head up to his. "I wouldn't do that, sweetie," he said sarcastically.

Even more confused, Hermione yanked his arm away in frustration, and shoved him aside. She peered into his room. Seeing what caused his warning, Hermione's jaw dropped open in shock, and horror.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Draco told her, shrugging.

"But…but…last n—"

He held up a hand, halting her mid-sentence. Leaning leisurely against the doorframe, Draco sighed. "Last night…was a mistake. Nothing more, nothing less."

Tears stung Hermione's eyes again. There was no way to rationalize this away. Draco returned to his cold-hearted self again.

Hermione licked her dry, chapped lips, taking in a shuddering breath. She nodded, not trusting herself to say a word.

"What," Draco scoffed, "are you going to tell me you felt a _connection_ when I shagged you senseless?"

Her eyes narrowed, drifting back to the content, sleeping figure of Pansy Parkinson.

"No, of course not," she lied. "It was convenient, like I'm sure it was for you," Hermione spat. "Best of luck with that one. Can't teach an old _dog_ new tricks, can you, Malfoy?" she asked hatefully.

Draco shrugged, unfazed at her insult towards Pansy. "No, but her tricks are satisfying enough. By the way," he tossed in, "I had fun. You were great."

---

Ron and Harry awkwardly patted Hermione's head, holding her sobbing figure. Harry shifted, because he was the one that held her.

"Was it Malfoy?" Ron demanded angrily. "I'll kill him!" It was always Draco, and he and Harry knew it.

Hermione shook her head. "No, no…it's just…my mum owled me…and my grandpa died. I loved him so much," she cried, pausing when she was overtook with a new round of sobs.

Ron swallowed down the jealousy bubbling inside him. He knew it was Malfoy. But…why would Hermione lie about it?

He looked up at Harry, seeing if Harry had any answers. Which he didn't. "So are you going to the funeral?" Harry asked gently, rubbing her back.

Hermione froze under his touch. "I-I really don't want to talk about, Harry…If you don't mind."

Ron cleared his throat. She was probably still sensitive from their fight, so Ron answered for Harry, "Of course not, 'Mione. You just wait until you're ready."

Which, Ron prayed would be soon. Because there was no bloody way he'd wait long to beat the tar outta Malfoy, that self-serving git.

---

_Graduation_

Albus Dumbledore stood stiffly, frowning at two students. It was supposed to be perfect, what had gone wrong?

The crowd shifted uneasily, anxious for the ceremony to start.

Finally clearing his throat, Dumbledore began the speech that began the new chapter of the students' lives.

When he was done, people were wiping their eyes, touched by his immortal words. He waved to the parents, and to the graduates. "May luck be with you," he added, for good measure.

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the stage, carrying the scroll similar to the one she had carried when they were the babies of the school. Only this time, the Sorting Hat was not seated on the stool.

She made a sound to get the attention onto herself once more, causing the students to be even more anxious. Here was the moment they'd waited years—maybe even decades—for.

As "Hermione Granger" was called to the stage, the crowd cheered loudly, minus any people relating to Slytherins.

She smiled, giving off a happy air. But it was apparent to Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape that she was far from it. Hermione's eyes drifted unwillingly to the platinum blonde that had tormented her for years.

Hermione stepped up to the podium, muttering the spell to project her voice. "The professors asked to give a speech as Head Girl, and one of the top of our class. And…I know these years have been trying. We've had our ups, our downs," she started, giving a small smile to Harry and Ron. "And we've had those scary times, where nothing was right. Times where we've doubted our peers…"

The students shifted, remembering Fourth Year, when no one liked Harry, for trying to steal the glory from Cedric.

"A lot of you have no idea why in the bloody hell you're even here. You feel you've gotten nothing out of this, and I'm sorry. Lots have formed new relationships, and some had the misfortune of losing relationships that consumed them."

Hermione paused, the pain trying to consume her. Instead of focusing on it, she looked up at the crowd, and smiling weakly at the murmurs passing through. Kyle winked at her encouragingly, and she straightened up.

Albus smiled, grateful that she wasn't going to leave it at an uncomfortable pause.

"But now…we're done. Every last one of you is preparing to go into the Wizarding world, to do good. Or to do bad, but really…Well, some plan on being mothers and fathers. Others plan on working at the Ministry."

There was a collective chuckle, because they all knew it was exactly where she was headed.

"So with that, I'm taking this," she said, holding up her diploma, "and I'm going to make the best of it I bloody well can!"

Cheers rang through the seated kids, even though some hadn't quite gotten their diplomas.

---

Draco took a deep breath, looking out at the graduating students. He frowned, unhappy at the thought of having to give a 'touching' speech.

"Seven sodding years of hard work, and here we are. We've gone through a lot of crap, like Hermione said, and we're still here. It's not over yet, like most of you would like to think. We've got to work now; no more getting handed things on a silver platter. For you, anyway," Draco said, looking over at his father, and mother.

"House rivalries. They mean nothing now. No more merciless Quidditch games just to get some damned trophy. I don't know about you, but I still think Slytherin's the best."

Draco grinned, relishing the groans coming from those who strongly disagreed. But not as much as he loved the cheers coming from Slytherins.

"Yeah, that's about it. Bugger, that was short, wasn't it?"

There were mild cheers from the other Houses, and Slytherin went wild, overcompensating.

He looked over at his mother, and smiled. It had been her only wish to see him graduate. It took a lot of begging on his part, but Draco had convinced Lucius to take Narcissa out just for this.

She waved merrily; smiling like there was nothing else in the world that could make her more happy. Narcissa grabbed Lucius' hand, briefly forgetting her hatred for him.

Draco's heart thumped with a painful beat, as he saw his mother looking so ecstatic. He knew her happiness was going to be gone quickly, and she'd be back in St. Mungo's.

From on the stage, Pansy winked at him, blowing him a kiss.

Draco cringed, and his attention wandered to Hermione. She sat stiffly, smiling briefly only at Ron and Harry.

She turned, and wore an expression of horror that his eyes were on her. Quickly, it changed to anger, and Hermione swiftly flicked him off.

Draco chuckled, and looked into the warning face of Lucius Malfoy.

---

Hermione stood in the Great Hall, where the party was being held, clutching her drink tightly.

A few acquaintances clapped her on the back, babbling about how great it was to be able to know her, and signed her yearbook with fake things like 'Keep in touch'.

Harry and Ron had been the first to sign it, and they were the only ones she really thought she'd still talk to. Kyle Thompson aside.

She threw away her cup, trying her hardest to be anti-social. But people kept coming up to her, taking the yearbook, and signing it. Asking her to sign theirs, offering congratulations, or hugging her like they were upset.

Hermione felt eyes on her back, and felt the urge to just cry. It was Malfoy again!

Sure enough, when she turned around, two silver eyes were focused on her.

_Why in Merlin's name is he _still_ staring at me!_ she thought, upset. He _hurt _me_, not the other way around!_

Draco nodded briefly to her, and murmured something to the person he was with.

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration when he began his way towards her.

"Yearbook," he demanded, holding out his hand.

"No," she replied stubbornly, hugging it to her chest. "Sod off."

Draco clenched his jaw, and muttered a spell, causing her book to fly into his hands.

When he was done signing it, Hermione immediately read it. And it confused her even more.

---

_Hermione,_

_We haven't had the best seven years by a long shot. But this year wasn't so bad, was it? Recent events aside, of course._

_I really must thank you for a great night. Really, you come in the top five._

_I'll also bet you're freaking out right now, thinking 'Oh my Gods, what if people read this?' Consider this my Graduation gift to you. My signature's protected by a spell so that only you can read it (try as you might to make it go away), and no one can write over it._

_Yeah, that's right, I go to the Library and read, too. But I think we've covered the fact that you don't know the real me. Which, darling, is why you'll never understand any of my actions._

_It's ended for good…Hope you're truly happy._

_Your dirty secret,_

_D.M._

**A/N:** And there it is! The story is complete, _again_… What a trip. _Again_. Stupid Can someone please explain to me why it was taken down? I don't see how these violated any of the "rules". Well, whatever. Now you can mosey on down to the sequel!

Read, Reread, Review, Enjoy. Lol, thanks much guys. You got my foot in the door, so to speak. 3

Let's get a few things straight before some people chop my head off, lmao.

One thing that took off (the extra chapter) was an author's note that asked you, the readers, whether or not you wanted a longer story with a nice ending… or a shitty ending making you go WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK! with a sequel to sate my rabid readers. Lol, since I updated, I've gotten people saying "wow…that ending really sucked."

Soooo anyway, I'd like to clarify one more thing: Yeah… I know basically this had no plot point. Meh. It was my first story, and it was crap. Ahaha, yeah, but the sequel is way better. So go look at my Author…thingy…Page…Lol. It's called "Hidden Lioness".

Thanks for your time! Love you all lots, and thanks for all the reviews! None of them were too bad, all things considered.


End file.
